Finally Reunited Original
by superkoola
Summary: Logan Anderson was a boy who used to live a life of abuse from his father, that is until one of his 3 sisters rescued him and sends him away, dropping him off at a house. In that house, a family of Louds keep claiming that Logan belonged to them. Will Lincoln and his sisters help Logan get his memories of his old life back, and with it, how it feels to be loved? *Being Rewritten!*
1. Getting out to Safety

There is a house somewhere near the town of Royal Woods. On the outside, it looks like a normal house, and no one else would even bother to look at what's inside. In the inside however, things are not normal.

Inside a bedroom, a series of yells and yelps can be heard across the hallway outside before the door opens and a 5 year old boy was thrown into the room, a bruise on his cheek. Outside were a man in his 40s and two girls in their late teens.

Man: And stay inside this room. And no dinner for you tonight.

He said it with a firm voice that sends chill down his spine. The girls laughed at him as he slammed the door shut. The boy simply stood there in horror, before beginning to slowly break down into tears. His name is Logan Anderson. He lives with a family consisting of his father and 3 sisters. Unfortunately, it is not a happy family, for the boy at least. His father constantly hits him everytime he messes up, and even for no reason whatsoever sometimes. And 2 of his daughters simply teased him the majority of the time as well, occasionally taking in on the beatings as well. Anyway, poor Logan simply crawled to his bed and cried to himself in silence.

Logan: W-Why? *sniffs* I didn't ask for this…*whimpers*

He then buried his face into his stuffed T-Rex, Rexy before rocking himself back and forward. Hours later, the door opened and Logan looked up. Peeking her head out of the doorway was a girl, 18 years of age named Ellen Anderson. Unlike the others in the house, she is the only one that treats him with love and care, instantly getting Logan's love as well. Ellen gave him a smile and walked in, carrying a bowl of Kraft Mac' n' Cheese.

Ellen: Hey, Logan. I brought you your favorite.

Logan looked at her and simply smiled, face beaming with happiness. He had not eaten in several hours since breakfast. He waits for her to sets the plate on the table, then he hugged her tightly. Ellen smiled and hugged him back, rocking him back and forth when she heard silent sniffling on her shoulder. When the comforting is over, she noticed the bruise and gasped.

Ellen: Did he touch you again?

Logan: Yes.

Ellen sighed, shook her head and took out a cold tissue and placed it on his bruise.

Ellen: I don't know why he does it. Just because you messed up our lunch doesn't mean you get to be beaten for it. I don't think you should be cooking at ALL at this age (though I will admit your cooking is pretty good most of the time).

Logan puts his head down.

Ellen: Keep your head up, honey. I need to clean this.

After cleaning it for a bit, Logan was able to eat his Macaroni. Ellen stayed next to him for a while, until he's finished with his meal. Soon, Ellen looked at the clock; it was 9:15 PM.

Ellen: Well, it's time to take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed.

Logan: But they won't let me leave this room.

Ellen: Then I'll ask them.

She then prepares to leave. But Logan grabbed her shirt.

Logan: Please don't bother, Ellen. I don't want to get him even madder at you.

Ellen simply gave him a warm smile and kissed him in the head.

Ellen: Bro, I have to. I don't want you to get dirty.

Logan looked at her, and sighed, letting her shirt go hesitantly.

Ellen: Don't worry kiddo. I'm sure he won't get even angrier with me.

Ellen patted his head and walked away. 2 minutes later, she came back with a smile.

Ellen: He said you can take a shower, and brush your teeth, but you have 5 minutes to do it all.

Logan nodded, and Ellen soon escorted him to the restroom. Logan then walked inside.

Ellen: I'll be waiting outside here, okay?

Logan: Okay, Ellen.

Ellen closed the door, and Logan started the shower. As he washes himself, he began to become lost in thought.

Logan*thoughts*: _I don't understand. Why do dad and my sisters hate me so much? What did I do to make them hate me? Is it for existing, so they would have a reason to pick on me? Oh, I hope things will get better soon._

He continued to shower for a bitm lost in his thoughts. He was just done, when

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Father: Five minutes up, kid!

Logan jumped a bit, before calming himself.

Logan: I'm almost done, dad. I just need to brush my teeth!

Father: No! No five minutes. Get outside and go to bed!

Logan: B-But dad,

The father grew impatient and knocked the door again.

Father: No buts! Get out of here right now!

Now, Logan was beginning to be fed up with all the abuse he's been enduring. He doesn't want to be treated like this anymore, and he wants to be treated right, right here and right now.

Logan: NO!

Father: …What?

Logan: I'm tired of you beat me for some stupid reason! Why can't you just be a good dad for once, huh?!

Immediately, Logan regretted his decision to speak his mind as the door was busted open, and his father looked at him, eyes giving off a murderous rage.

Father: You dare speak to me like that? That's it!

He grabbed his hair and yanked it away, throwing him to the floor. He then sends another hard punch to his cheek, sending him slamming to the floor. Logan tried to back away, but he was pulled back and was then slapped again.

Father: This is what you deserve for disrespecting me.

He got out his belt, pulled up his shirt and began to whip him. Logan screamed in pain, catching some attention as footsteps were heard.

As his father began to give him another whip,

Voce: Stop, father!

He stopped to see his daughter, Ellen standing there.

Father: What the hell do you want, Ellen?

Ellen: Leave. Him. Alone…

Father: Why should I? This brat talked back to me!

Ellen: Well, maybe he's right! All you've been doing is treating him like a piece of *bleep* the ENITRE time he's lived here!

Logan looked on with shock. His sister, the only person that cared for him, and loved him would stand up for him against even her own father. And she even cursed too, that was unusual. The father growled, nose breathing heavily.

Father: Shut the hell up. I treat my kids the way I want to treat them! And this boy is a piece of trash! You never should've suggested you kept him.

Then to take his anger out, he continued to whip the boy. Ellen was shocked that her father would unleash his anger on a little boy that didn't do anything to him. Instinctively, she looked around for something to use as a weapon. And to her luck, she found a crowbar. Not paying attention to anything else, she grabbed it and ran for him. She lets out a cry of anger,

 _WHAM!_

A loud impact noise, as well as a crack resonated around the room, followed by a thump to the floor. Ellen panted heavily, and looked at her father; he was unconscious, a large bruise on the left side of his head, blood oozing from the wound. Not too much to be considered fatal, but enough to render him out cold for a while. Ellen checked for his pulse; faint, but there. She then looked at Logan; his condition was pretty bad. There is a gash wound on his back. Not too deep, but it could get infected if left untreated. Logan looked at her, eyes widened in horror at Ellen, who placed the crowbar down.

Logan: You…you…

Ellen: Honey, he didn't give me any other choice. He was trying to kill you.

Logan looked at his father, still unconscious. He remembered the way he looked at him moments ago, so violent and angry. He never saw anything like it. Soon, he began to grow tears, body shaking. Ellen wasted no time in going to him and carrying him to his room.

Ellen: Now, stay here. I'll get some anti-biotics. Don't fiddle with it.

She immediately ran outside, leaving Logan alone. He looked at the mirror; he could see the black mark, blood beginning to ooze from it. Soon, Ellen came back with some towels and anti-biotics.

Ellen: Alright, now I won't lie. This may sting a bit, but it's better than having an infected back.

Logan looked at her, and nodded in agreement. Ellen squirted some onto the towel.

Ellen: Ready, kiddo?

Logan nodded and braced himself for the pain. Ellen slowly, gently placed the towel onto the scar.

 _Ssssssss_

A hissing pain rushed through Logan's back, causing him to scream in pain. Ellen immediately retracted to towel.

Logan: Oww…

Ellen: Sorry, Logan. But it HAS to be done. So hold still and relax. The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt.

Logan did as she told him, and relaxed. Ellen then began to place the towel onto the scar, and patted on it several times. Logan hissed at the pain, but didn't react violently.

Ellen: I can't believe my father (if I could call him that) would go so far. Logan, you can't stay here.

Logan looked at her.

Logan: What? Why not?!

Ellen: This house is not safe for you. And the sisters may take their anger out on YOU if they see dad lying unconscious.

Logan looked at her.

Logan: Well, where would I go?

Ellen: I don't know, and I don't care at this point. Just anywhere from here.

Logan: What about you? Does this mean I can't see you again?

Ellen was finished with the treatment by this point. She pulled the shirt back down, turned him around and looked at him.

Ellen: Logan, your health and safety is far more important than anything right now. And all I want for you is to be safe and live a long life.

Logan smiled at her words, but then he frowned and hugged her tightly, crying softly. Ellen hugged him back, rocking him back and forward as she stroked his hair.

Ellen: But don't worry about see me. Soon, when things get back to normal, I'm sure I'll see you again someday.

Logan smiled again and both tightened their hugs. Soon, they had to release one another.

Logan: So, where will I go?

Ellen pondered something for a moment, but then an idea came to her mind.

Ellen: I have an idea. But first, you need to pack up your belongings, because you're moving out.

Logan: And what about dad?

Ellen: Don't worry about him; I know what to do with him. Now, I'll give you 10 minutes to pack everything up, okay?

Logan nodded. Soon she left the room, leaving him alone with his stuff. He wasted no time to begin packing everything up. He packed his clothes, shoes, what was very few of his toys, his flashlight and placed them onto a large luggage. Then he looked at Rexy, and decided to carry him by hand. Soon, Logan has everything packed up. He approached the door, and looked at his room for the last time. He sighed in sadness, before closing the door…

* * *

Later on, a car was driving around the nighttime of Royal Woods. Logan looked out throughout the window, seeing the nightlife of the town, which was mostly empty save for the lights inside the buildings. Ellen looked at him through the front mirror.

Ellen: Everything okay?

Logan: Y-Yeah.

Ellen gave him a warm smile, knowing that it could be the last time they may meet. After about a half an hour of driving, they soon approached a house of the outside of town.

Ellen: This is it, kiddo.

Logan looked at the house, and immediately felt something inside of him perking up with…a scent of Deja-vu.

Ellen: What do you think?

Logan: This house…it looks so…familiar.

Ellen gave him a warm smile.

Ellen: Familiar?

Logan: Yeah, it's like I've been here before.

Ellen smiled, and opened the car. Logan followed out after her. Then, they stopped, looking at each other for probably the last time.

Ellen: Alright, sweetie. This is gonna be your home now. Just tell them why you're here, and maybe they'll take you in.

Logan: Okay. Ellen,

Ellen: Yes, Logan?

Logan smiled and hugged her, arms wrapping around her neck as he began to shed tears.

Logan: I love you so much.

Ellen smiled, and hugged him again, hands caressing his brown hair, tears beginning to stream down.

Ellen: I love you too, my little brother.

Ellen gave him a kiss on the cheek and neck, before letting him go.

Ellen: Bye, Logan.

Logan: Bye Ellen.

Ellen walked to the front of her car, and slowly drove away. Logan looked on, until he was all alone. It was then when he realized where he was; in near total darkness. Logan looked around frantically, seeing nothing but darkness other than the street lights before looking at the house. Paranoia soon began to set in, and fearing that his father may comeback, he ran to the front of the house. He was about to knock on the door, before realizing something.

It's almost 12:30 AM. There's no way they would be able to accept him in at this time. They may beat him for it. So, he decided to sleep somewhere for the night. He used what little lighting of the street lights to find a good hiding place. In the end, he could see something near the right side of the house; a doorway leading downwards. Logan smiled and immediately ran towards it. He looked at it, inspecting it for a little bit, before he pulled at it. Lo and behold, it was unlocked. Logan began to feel scared. So, he pulled out his flashlight and turned it on.

His flashlight is a strong one, so he could see what's inside. Inside was a mostly empty basement. He slowly walked inside, cautious as ever for something to pop up right in front of him.

It wasn't long until he came into the center of the room, and he could see everything. There is a large furnace, emitting warmth, as well as a large pile of boxes, each of them saying, 'to Donor's', presumably to be sent to a donate dealer.

Logan all of a sudden felt another sense of Deja-Vu looking around. It seriously feels like he's been here before. Logan soon rubbed his eyes and yawned silently. He decided to find someplace warm, but safe to hide in for the night. He looked around for a bit, before found a good hiding spot surrounded by the boxes. There appears to be a small mattress, and combined with the heat from the furnace overlapping the rooms, it would make a comfortable sleeping spot. So, he dragged his suitcase and placed it near the bed, before climbing aboard. He looked up to be surrounded by tall stacks of boxes. They don't seem to be in a type of disproportionate line, so it's unlikely that they'll collapse on him tonight.

Logan: Okay, just sleep in, then go back outside and knock on the door. Ellen would be happy for me to be in a new family.

He soon got himself comfortable in his new temporary bed, and after about 5 minutes sitting in darkness, the combination of darkness, the comfortability of the bed, and the warmth of the room soon made his eyes grow heavy, and sure enough, Logan Anderson is now asleep, completely unaware of the event that'll spur around tomorrow.

Tomorrow is another day…


	2. Finally Reunited

Darkness was soon lit up by light as it grew bigger and bigger. It was Logan Anderson, who has just woken up from his sleep. The sun from a window was shining bright, irritating his eyes for a little bit.

Logan: Mgh….

He rubbed his eyes, and pulled a blanket to cover his face…

Wait a minute,

Logan opened his eyes; he didn't remember a blanket being placed on top of him before. This seriously confused and somewhat frightened him a little bit. He looked around; nothing unusual seems to be in the room. The exact same as it was last night. He wanted to go back to sleep, but after about 10 minutes, he found himself having a hard time.

Logan: *sigh* Oh well. Time to wake up anyways.

He slowly got up, and stretched his limbs. Well, today's the day. The day that he'll be accepted into his new family. He grabbed his suitcase and Rexy, in case they reject him, and walked towards the basement door. He got a little bit of reassurance that they may accept him due to the blanket from earlier, but hey, better safe than sorry they say.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard the front door opening. Immediately, he ducked down, leaving only his eyes to see what was going on. He could see 2 people walking away from the house. He couldn't see their faces, but they sound happy.

Man: Bye kids. Lori, remember; you're in charge of the house now.

Then he heard a voice coming from the front as well.

Voice: Yes, dad.

Then the adults got inside their car, and were about to drive away, when all of a sudden.

Woman: Hey, Lincoln. There's a special surprise waiting for you in the basement.

Before anyone else could react, the adults soon drove away. Logan widened his eyes. So someone did come into the basement and put a blanket on him. But why? Why would they? He's just a piece of trash.

He then heard the sounds of footsteps leaving the front door and to other parts of the house. Logan grew a bit scared. They were parents apparently, and they already have children. And whoever they were, there were LOTS of them. From the sounds of the footsteps, there must be at least 10 of them.

Logan: Heh, full house.

So he decided to continue on with this acceptance. But then he realized; what if this family was as bad as the last one? Plus with many more siblings, his torment could be worse. Oh boy, and with the parents gone, something bad will surely happen now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pair of footsteps coming from upstairs rushing downwards. Panic soon overcame him and he quickly dropped his luggage, and himself and Rexy behind the boxes. Immediately, the door downstairs popped open. Someone was downstairs. Oh, why did the woman want them to check downstairs?

* * *

In the main floor of the basement is an 11 year old boy with white hair, an orange shirt and blue jeans walked inside, eye widened with anticipation of the surprise. His name is Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the enormous family of 10 other girls. With him is the family dog Charles, a Pit Bull Terrier. Lincoln searched and searched, but there didn't seem to be anything surprising.

Lincoln: Hm? What happened? I thought she said the surprise was here.

Charles looked on, until he picked up a scent from near the door. He sniffed about, moving closer to the door before his nose picked up and landed on a bag of luggage. He barked, getting Lincoln's attention.

Lincoln: Hm? What is it, Charles?

He walked over to where Charles is standing. That's when he widened his eyes. There is a red bag of luggage on the floor. Logan from his hiding spot widened his eyes.

Lincoln: What is this?

Then Charles began to whimper, as he looked at his master with sorrowful eyes. Lincoln grew curious and decided to open it. Inside were some clothes and toys.

Lincoln: So this 'intruder' is a little kid. But who could it be?

Lincoln searched through the bag. Inside were several toys of dinosaurs, G.I. Joe action figures, as well as pictures and clothes. Once he got to the pictures however, he got a good look at one of them. It was a little boy, 4 years of age as well as a 17 year old girl with red hair tied to a ponytail. Lincoln smiled at the picture, but then looked at the boy. The boy has black eyes, short, curly brown hair and a toothy grin. Lincoln then felt something tugging at the inside of his heart. It felt…longing. Then he remembered something.

* * *

Lincoln pulled out his phone, and scrolled through the pictures. At the section of 2014, he looked at the picture of his entire family. There were his sisters; Lori Loud, a 17 year old girl who is the oldest of the children, and is usually cynical and sassy, but is very caring towards her siblings and acts as a secondary mother to them when the situation calls for it. Next, there's Leni Loud, a 16 year old blonde girl who is beautiful and kind, but dumb (and it doesn't have anything to do with her being blonde). Next up, there's Luna Loud, 15 years old and a wild and upbeat musician who is a fan of rock. Then there's Luan Loud, a 14 year old prankster of the family who often makes…not too funny puns, and has a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. Then there's Lynn Loud, the 13 year old athlete who likes to wrestle a lot. Up next, Lucy Loud, an 8 year old gloomy emo goth who rarely shows emotion, but makes good poetry. Up next, Lana and Lola Loud, who are 6 year old twins. Lola acts as a bit spoiled and can be very scary when she's angry, and Lana is her tomboy sister who loves to get her hands dirty (much to her twin's annoyance). And finally, there's Lisa Loud, who is a 4 year old girl and who graduated college at an early age. The youngest, 15 month old Lily Loud was not born at the time the picture was taken.

Lincoln searched through the photo and found a small 3 year old boy who is clinging onto him and Lori like a monkey holding onto 2 ropes. He then looked back at the other photo, and widened his eyes; the boy in his phone is the EXACT same one as in the photo. That must mean that… Lincoln began to hyperventilate.

Lincoln: L-L-Lo…Logan. He's alive….

That was when he heard Charles barking at the boxes. He turned to see him happily waggling his tail and panting.

Lincoln: Hello? W-Who's there?

There was silence for a moment, before a small voice peeped out.

Logan: I-I'm sorry, mister. I-I'll leave if you want.

Lincoln immediately felt his heart flutter in a panic.

Lincoln: No. Nonono. Don't be upset, don't be scared. I'm not mad. You can come out if you want.

Again, nothing happened for a moment, then he could see an eyes coming out, looking at him.

Logan: A-Are you sure?

Lincoln: It's alright. I won't hurt you.

Charles: Bark!

Logan immediately retracted back, scared of the dog.

Lincoln: Sorry, it's just my dog, Charles. Charles, back off for a second!

Lincoln says it in a demanding voice, making Charles look at him, then he obeyed.

Lincoln: There. See, he's gone.

Logan's eyes became visible again, and looked at Lincoln. He could also feel a scent of longing from within his heart. But he doesn't know what or why.

Lincoln: Trust me.

Logan thought he would hear intimidation in his voice, but all he could feel from it is nothing but…love and kindness. Something no one other than Ellen bothered to show him. Without realizing it, he slowly came out of his hiding, and soon, his full body came out into view. Lincoln silently gasped, and covered his mouth with his hands as he smiled, tears streaming down.

Lincoln: I-I…Logan Loud…

He whispered it, and Logan couldn't understand him.

Logan: Excuse me?

Lincoln couldn't control himself; or rather he didn't WANT to control himself, as he immediately ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as possible. Logan immediately tensed, but stopped struggling as he began to hear crying on his shoulder.

Lincoln: *sniff* Logan…I missed you so much, little dude.*whimpers* I'm glad you're home and alive…

Lincoln stroked Logan's hair with his fingers. Logan for some reason didn't struggle. Not because he couldn't but rather from how much affection the boy was showing him, he didn't WANT to secretly. But there was something that was confusing to him.

Logan: W-What do you mean I'm back home?

Lincoln widened his eyes, as fear began to spread all over his body. He immediately released his hug.

Lincoln: What do you mean? I'm your big brother, Lincoln Loud.

Logan looked at him in confusion.

Logan: I don't remember having a brother.

Lincoln was beginning to feel disheartened at the boy's sudden amnesia.

Lincoln: You don't remember?

Logan shook his head. Lincoln immediately backed away, and more tears began to shed from his tear ducts. Logan could see him being upset.

Logan: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

Lincoln tried to regain his composure, but the thought of his little brother not remembering him makes it very hard to do so.

Lincoln: N-No. It's okay, Logan. I…I need time to compose myself.

Logan: Okay. So, this is where you live?

Lincoln wiped a tear as he slowly began to go back to normal.

Lincoln: Yep. The Loud House, as we like to call it.

Logan nodded in understanding.

Logan: Wait, you have any siblings?

Lincoln: Yep. 10 girls.

Logan: Wow. That's got to be a large and loud house to live in.

Lincoln: Hence the name LOUD house.

Logan understood.

Logan: Oh. Heh.

Lincoln gave him a smile.

Lincoln: Do you want to meet them? I bet they're gonna FLIP when they see you.

Logan pondered for a moment, then shrugged.

Logan: Okay.

Lincoln: Now to warn you; they're a bit cuckoo, but they're our sisters.

Logan: They're my sisters too?

Lincoln nodded, and then he took his hand. As they walked, Charles walked behind them, nuzzling against his legs.

Logan: Hey, girl.

Lincoln smirked.

Lincoln: That's Charles, and he's a guy.

Logan: Oh…Hey, boy.

Lincoln covered his mouth with his wrist to muffle his laughter. Even after years of being missing, he still loved his naivety.

They reached the door of the basement, but Lincoln gave him an idea.

Lincoln: Hey, Logan. Stay here in the basement. I've got an even better idea.

Logan: Okay.

Lincoln left the basement, leaving him alone with Charles.

* * *

Lincoln approached the living room where one of his sisters, Lori was typing on her phone like usual.

Lincoln: Hey, Lori.

Lori looked at him.

Lori: What's up, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Well… have you ever MISSED anyone in particular?

Lori: Nope.

Lincoln: Hm. So, do you remember having another brother some years ago? Before he went missing?

Lori stopped tapping on her phone and looked at him.

Lori: Lincoln, you sure you're ok?

Lincoln: You don't remember our brother, Logan?

This made Lori widened her eyes a bit.

Lori: W-What? L-Lincoln, of course I remember Logan. Yeah he was wild, but he was my brother, and I loved him.

Logan heard the conversation from the inside, and pondered something, He felt like he knew of a girl named Lori, but he still wasn't sure.

Lori: Why are you asking this?

Lincoln: Because…well, he's…down in the basement.

Lincoln giggled for a bit, but Lori was not amused. She sighed, walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Lori: Look, Lincoln. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I miss him, believe me I do. But he would not want you to hang on to the past. He would want you to move forward.

Logan heard what she said, and felt his heart strings tugging.

Lincoln: But I'm telling you the truth. He's in the basement.

Lori: Please, Lincoln. I've moved on months ago, please…

She began to grow tears.

Lori: I've just accepted his death. Don't make me start over again.

Lincoln: Trust me. I'll show you to him.

Lincoln took her hand and began to escort her to the basement. Lori was still unsure about Lincoln, thinking he may have a screw loose and may need to go to therapy. Lincoln opened the basement door to reveal…no one. Lincoln widened his eyes in shock.

Lincoln: Uh…Uh, I-I thought he may be here.

Lori gave him a glare, arms crossed. Lincoln began to panic.

Lincoln: No. No, I'm telling the truth; Logan Loud was here.

Lori clenched her left fist, her breathing hitching, tears streaming down even harder. But just before she could scold him for it, a small voice stops her. This voice made her anger immediately fade away.

Voice: I'm sorry; I just needed to get my stuff, Mister Lincoln.

Lori widened her eyes, her eyes turning to her left to see a small, familiar looking boy with his stuffed T-Rex, and his luggage.

Lori: Logan…

She said it at first in a whisper, thinking that he may vanish into thin air at any moment.

Lincoln: Eh? Eh? Whaddya think?

Logan: H-Hi. I think Mister Lincoln here knows you or something.

Lori began to cover her mouth in shock, dropping her phone.

Lori: LOGAN!

She immediately scooped him up and hugged him as tightly as possible, sobbing profuriously in happiness. Logan looked at Lincoln, wanting him to tell him what to do. Lincoln shrugged and made a wrapping arms motion, motioning him to hug her back, which he did. Lori then began to kiss him in the hair firmly and furiously.

Lori: Oh, I missed you so much you little dweeb.

Voice: What's going on down there?

It was Lynn, and she was getting out of her room upon hearing Lori's crying.

Lincoln: A surprise for all of you.

Lincoln giggled again. Then, Lola spoke up.

Lola: Is the surprise to help me and my make-up?

Lori: It's…It's Logan! He's here!

Lori said as she sobbed harder than ever before, wanting nothing else than to be with her little brother again. Immediately, voices from upstairs began to become more audible as the sisters rushed in. When they see the boy in Lori's arms…phew, their reactions are amazing to Logan. All of them immediately joined in on the hug. All 9 of them. Logan was a bit squeezed and found it a little bit difficult to breathe, but it's tolerable. The sight made Lincoln laugh.

Leni: Oh my goodness please let this be reality.

Lola and Lana: Oh, Logan we missed you so much you big dope.

Even Lucy sounds broken as she hugged him.

Lucy: Don't ever leave us like that again.

Logan was now beginning to be confused.

Logan: Uh…what? Have I been here before?

At once, all of the girls immediately stopped crying and looked at him.

Lori: W-What? Don't you remember what happened?

Logan: Um…not really.

Lincoln then spoke, causing everyone to turn to him.

Lincoln: Yeah, they seem to have given him amnesia. To make him forget about us.

All the sisters were terrified, as Lori looked at Logan with concern. Her little brother…her favorite monkey, forgot everything? Lori thought,

Lori*thoughts*: _Oh, when I get my hands on his abductors, I swear I'm gonna-_

Lincoln: Lori, you okay?

Lori snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Lincoln.

Lori: Hmm, I don't know. My lost brother here forgot everything. That's all, no big deal.

Logan: That was sarcasm, wasn't it?

Lori: Yeah. Of course I'm not alright, Lincoln.

The other sisters nodded in agreement.

Logan: I'm sorry I worried you guys. Please don't beat me for it.

That made the other sisters look at him.

Leni: Why would we do that?

Logan: …Because I'm a freak, invading your home. Even though I was dropped off here?

Everyone was silent for a brief moment. Then Lincoln patted him in the head.

Lincoln: We don't think you're a freak, little guy. You're our brother.

Leni: Yeah, who's the big boso who told you that?

Logan: My dad? He's the one who constantly beats me for messing things up. In fact last night, he whipped me pretty good last night. Though looking back now, I did kind of deserve it.

He spoke to them with a typical, normal tone while Lincoln and the girls were horrified.

All: What?!

Logan was a bit tense now at their tone.

Logan: What?

Lynn: Your "father" beat you with a belt last night?!

Lucy: And you act like it's cool?

Logan nodded.

Lola: What did you even do to deserve that anyway?

Logan: Well, I talked back to him about how I was tired of the way he treated me. I even got a cut from the belt last night in my back.

Lori: Show us.

Logan was turned around, and his back shirt was pulled upwards. The girls gasped at the sight. Lynn of course was peeved.

Lynn: Oh that's it. When I find him, I'm gonna make sure he never takes another breath of air again.

Logan: It's alright, one of my sisters treated me.

Lincoln: Sisters?

Logan: Yep. I had 3 of them; only one, Ellen was very kind and loving to me. In fact she knocked dad out with a crowbar, treated me with medicine and drove me away to here. And now, here I am.

Logan smiled upon ending his story. Lincoln and the others were amazed.

Lincoln: Well, it's a good thing she did that and leave you here with us.

Lori: Yeah, sounds like she took care of him for us.

Logan: …Not good enough for you, isn't it?

Girls: Nope.

Lincoln: Of course. Look, what happened in the past, stays in the past. Right now, I'm just so glad your back home with us.

Lincoln and the girls hugged him again.

Logan: Ack. Not again…

The hug lasted for several minutes until they decided to release him.

Logan: But guys, well girls and ONE guy. I don't remember ANYTHING here.

Lincoln: Not a problem. We're Louds. We can show you the ways of how we live again, and in no time you'll get your memories back.

Lincoln ruffled his hair. Logan smiled a bit. Then he heard a rumble. Logan and everyone else looked down.

Logan: Oops. I'm hungry.

Lincoln: Alright, no problem. Lori will fix us our breakfast.

Right when Logan was about to protest, Lori spoke out,

Lori: You betcha. Don't worry, you little rascal. I'll fix you up the best breakfast you'll ever have.

Logan: Well, okay.

And so, it is set. Logan has been reintroduced into the family of Louds. But doesn't remember anything. We'll see what happens later.

Today is a BIG day for Logan and the Louds.


	3. Getting Accustomed Part 1

Breakfast was served at the table in the Loud House. Lori has just finished cooking the meals for the others, and soon everyone was digging in. Logan loved the pancakes and milk she gave him. But he was curious about something.

Logan: Um, Mister Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at him.

Lincoln: Logan, please don't refer to me with such formality. It's against the house rules.

Logan: It is?

Lincoln snickered.

Lincoln: Nah, I'm joking. Just call me Lincoln. Anyway, what is it?

Logan: Um…I don't mean to disrespect your sister, Miss Lo-…Lori. But why does SHE have to cook? My cooking skills are good.

All the other sisters and Lincoln looked at him with confusion.

Lola: You cook?

Logan: Yep.

Lana: Why? You're too young for that.

Logan: Does it matter how old I am?

Luna: It kinda does, little bro. It's against the law for underage cooking. Not to mention dangerous.

Luan: Has your "father" been making you cook?

Logan nodded.

Logan: Along with dusting everything, vacuuming, cleaning the cats of the house, making sure the windows are spotless, weeded the garden, etcetera etcetera. Why, is it bad?

All the sisters were horrified at what this boy went through; not only did his abductors gave him amnesia and beat him, they needed him as a servant. Half of them is even dangerous for Logan, for they can give him cuts.

Lana: Uh, yeah. It IS bad. You could get hurt.

Lola: Really badly.

Logan: Oh…well, I made it mostly unscathed. Besides, isn't that something I'm gonna do when I grow up?

Luan: Yeah, but not at YOUR age.

Logan: Oh…so, no chores for me?

They shook their heads.

Leni: Well, there's making your bed, brushing your teeth, and my favorite, staying adorable.

Logan was confused.

Logan: Uh…I don't see how the last one is a chore.

Leni giggled and shrugged.

Leni: It's not. I just simply like seeing you so happy.

Logan smiled and blushed a bit, giggling. Soon the rest of breakfast went a smoothly as normal, the girls talking about various shenanigans, such as how Luna is about to take her guitar to her music class. And how Lola won ANOTHER trophy for most beautiful girl in her school's contest. Logan was interested in these conversations, and was even amazed at how Lisa, at such a young age could get a PHD in chemistry, and so quickly too.

Logan: Wow. I wish I was as smart as you, Lisa.

Lisa: It's very hard to achieve. I think you'll be a smart kid too.

Logan smiled again and blushed a bit again. Lincoln laughed and ruffled his hair.

Lincoln: See, they're loving you already in 10 minutes.

Voice: Poo-Poo.

There was a tiny voice coming from the living room, and soon a small baby, about 15 months old waddles in, with a goofy smile showing her single tooth like always.

Lincoln: Oh, that's Lily. She was born 15 months ago, so even if your remembered us, you wouldn't've remembered her.

Logan: Oh. Wait, how long you guys say I was gone?

Lincoln: Um…about 2 years.

Logan widened his eyes.

Logan: Oh…I'm very sorry.

Logan then felt Lily pulling onto his hand. She gave him a curious look. Lincoln chuckled and picked up Lily.

Lincoln: Lily, this is Logan Loud, your lost big brother.

Lincoln grabbed her hand and made it wave to Logan. Logan chuckled and waved back, making Lily laugh.

Lincoln: She likes you.

Logan: That's good.

Lincoln: Wanna hold her?

Logan: Uh…no.

Lincoln pouted.

Lincoln: Come on. You're a big strong boy. You can do it.

Logan: Okay.

Lincoln passed Lily to Logan, who was forced to drop Rexy.

Lincoln: Watch her head.

Logan: Okay.

Logan and Lily looked at each other, confused looks in their eyes.

Lincoln: Say something.

Logan: Um…hi, Lily.

Lily giggled and reached her arms out to try and grab him.

Logan: You look cute and adorable.

He heard all the others aww, and Lori got out her phone to record this moment.

Logan: You know, you should be lucky that your WHOLE family likes you.

Lily stopped giggling and looked at him again.

Logan: All I had is my sister, Ellen. She fed me, played with me and…pretty much did anything a mom woul-…a SISTER would do. My dad and other sisters didn't care about me at all. And now she dropped me off here, in this house. Apparently, I'm your lost big brother. But, I'm still not convinced.

Everyone listened in; they already know what happened to him, but it still upsets them dearly, and the fact that he called Ellen "mom" by mistake suggests how close they are. Lily gave a sad face and hugged his hand when he went to tickle her. Logan smiled and gave her a gentle hug, tears slithering down.

Logan: I miss her…

They remained silent for several minutes until Logan released the hug, and tickled Lily, making her laugh. Logan, upon hearing her laugh immediately felt better.

Logan: So uh, anyone want to hold her?

Leni: I'll take her.

Leni reached out and took Lily away.

Logan: I guess she really does like me.

Lincoln: Yeah. And she feels bad for you too.

Logan nodded.

Logan: I just hope things will be different here.

Lincoln looked at his sisters, who looked back at him. They gave each other a determined smile and nodded.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Logan. I promise that we'll be the best family you'll ever deserve.

Lori puts down her phone after recording the whole ordeal.

Lori: Exactly. We'll give you the best kind of care a kid like you needs, and THAT'S a promise.

Logan picked up his Rexy as he heard what these 2 had to say.

Logan: For real?

Lori gave him a smile, and hugged him.

Lori: That's a promise.

Logan smiled, and began to cry again, hugging her as tightly as ever, immediately liking this new family, especially Lincoln and Lori. All the other sisters awed and hugged him as well. Then, just for fun Lori wiggled her fingers and tickled his waist briefly. Logan laughed at how ticklish that was.

Logan: Hey, you can't do that.

Lori: The heck I can't. C'mere.

Lori continued to tickle him, making him laugh some more. All the other sisters smiled at this moment, and Lincoln couldn't've enjoyed this any more than right now. He missed seeing Logan's happy smile, then frowned at a horrible memory of what has happened before his abduction. He decided that when the time is right, he and Lori, the 2 people he trusts the most would talk to him about what happened. Soon, Lori stopped tickling him, giving him time to breathe.

Lori: You okay?

Logan: *breathing* That…was fun.

Logan secretly was disappointed that she stopped; he was having a lot of fun feeling something other than punches and kicks that most others would give to him. But hey, better THAT than suffocating.

Logan: So…where is my room?

Lincoln: You sleep with me, little bro.

Logan: Oh…convenient.

Lincoln laughed.

Lincoln: Alright, breakfast is done. How do you feel?

Logan: Full. I feel full, and good.

Lincoln: Good. Mind if I show you around?

Logan: No. I don't mind.

Lincoln smiled as he took his hand.

* * *

Soon, he began showing him around the house. First, there's the living room.

Lincoln: This is our living room, where I go to watch TV. Assuming my sisters don't show up first, because like I said, it's total chaos.

Logan: It can't be that bad. They seem nice.

Lincoln: Hm. You will see.

Next was the dining room near the kitchen.

Lincoln: There's our dining room, more specifically the grown-up table. But since I made a scene, nobody else but mom and dad are allowed in anymore.

Lincoln chuckled at that memory. Then he took Logan upstairs to where the girls' rooms are.

The one at the far right corner are the rooms where Lily and Lisa share. Next to it is the room where the twins live in. Adjacent to that is where Lori and Leni live in. Next to the twin's room is where Luna and Luan live, next to that is the room where Lucy and Lynn live in, and finally there's Lincoln's and Logan's bedroom.

Lincoln: It used to be a closet, but since there's no other room left other than the basement, this soon became my room. It became yours as well due to you being so scared of the basement at night.

Logan made an 'oh' sound. Lincoln chuckled again.

Logan: What's so funny?

Lincoln: Sorry, that was adorable.

Logan was about to correct him, but something within his mind told him not to.

Lincoln: So, what do you think of this house? Anything familiar?

Logan: Well, this place seriously looks familiar, but I'm still not sure.

Lincoln: Oh. Oh well, you're back here with us now. Soon you'll get your memories back. We'll make sure of it.

He patted him on the head for reassurance, making Logan smile a bit.

Logan: So…what now? I ate, and you showed me around the house.

Lincoln: Well, just find something to do. But NONE of those chores you mentioned. They're too dangerous.

Logan: B-But, if I can't do these chores-

Lincoln: No. Nononono. No more of that in this house.

Logan: B-But I…

Lincoln: No. Nonono. None of that.

Logan looked at him, and then sighed.

Logan: Okay…

He sighed and looked down. Lincoln smiled and hugged him.

Lincoln: It'll be okay. None of us will ever hurt you. Yeah Lynn likes to wrestle with you, but it's very different from beating you. And she would never mean to hurt you if she goes too far.

Logan: R-Really? She's a wrestler?

Lincoln: Yep.

Logan chuckled. Then Lincoln thought of an idea.

Lincoln: Hey, I've got an idea. Come with me.

He took him back downstairs and towards the front door.

Logan: Where are we going?

Lincoln: Outside. Just for some fresh air, and maybe meet some of my friends while we're at it.

Logan was intrigued; so Lincoln here has some friends other than his sisters. He wondered what he'll be like. He was opening his mouth when,

Lincoln: They're friendly peeps, so don't worry about him hating you. Honestly why would someone hate a kid they didn't even know exist, it doesn't work.

Logan closed his mouth, having his answer apparently.

* * *

Soon, the boys were heading out to the front door. That's when,

Voice: Where are you two going?

They both jumped and turned around; it was Lucy. Lucy apparently has an uncanny ability to pop out of nowhere, which freaks everyone out.

Lincoln: Oh, it's you Lucy. Just heading out for a stroll.

Lucy looked at them with her usual expressionless look.

Lucy: Make sure Logan stays in your sight. I'm not sure if ANY of us could handle losing him again.

Lincoln: I will, Lucy. Ain't that right, Logan?

Logan nodded. Lucy nodded and walked off. Lincoln opened the door and they both walked out.

Logan: She's nice.

Lincoln: Yeah, just doesn't show a lot of emotion. But doesn't mean I can't love my little vampire.

Logan looked at him with confusion.

Lincoln: Complicated story…

So these two simply began to walk along the streets of Royal Woods; brothers reunited for the first time in 2 years…


	4. Getting Accustomed Part 2: Into the Park

Logan chuckled at Lincoln's descriptions of the sisters; on how Lana's the queen of messes and risks, how Luan acts as the comedian of the house like Jeff Dunham with her puppet (though nowhere near as funny), and on how Lisa's tests would usually involve the house's roof being blown off.

 _BOOOM!_

 _THUD!_

Lincoln: Like that.

Lincoln pointed back to the house in the distance, with the roof flipped upside down. Logan widened his eyes.

Logan: How is that possible?

Lincoln: You tell me.

Logan: Will they be okay?

Lincoln: They're fine. Happens on a daily bases.

Logan understood. Then they finally reached the park of the Royal Woods, where Lincoln would usually be when he's not with his sisters. Logan could see decorations being set up around the central square of the park. There is a large tree, standing up to 60 feet tall, with lights being set up around it and a star on the top.

Logan: What's with the decorations?

Lincoln: It's winter break. And Christmas is around the corner. And as you know, Christmas is the best time of the year!

Logan was a bit amused at Lincoln's enthusiasm, but grew confused.

Logan: What's Christmas?

Lincoln spat out some air, only to look at his hand; there was no water bottle.

Lincoln: Hold on.

Lincoln got out his water bottle, drank some, then spat some outside of his mouth.

Lincoln: What? You never celebrated Christmas?

Voice: *clearing throat noises*

They turned to see a man and woman walking together, soaked from the water. The man and woman shook their heads and walked besides them.

Logan: Um…was that necessary?

Lincoln: Not in the least. Anyway, you don't know Christmas? Ellen didn't teach you that?

Logan grew a sad face, and shook his head. Lincoln realized his mistake.

Lincoln: Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention her.

Logan: It's okay…no, she never told me.

Lincoln looked at him in pity. He then brightened and ruffled his hair a bit.

Lincoln: Anyway, Christmas is a special holiday for everyone. They wake up in the morning, and then find all the gifts underneath the tree. Here in Royal Woods, some people would donate their gifts and put them under the tree so they would be given to the children who…weren't so lucky.

Logan widened his eyes, remembering something. Then he looked down at his stuffed Rexy.

Logan: Wait…when is Christmas?

Lincoln: December 25.

Logan: Oh. Ellen gave me Rexy on that day. I remember now;

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Logan, who was 3 years old at this time, was sitting in his room, a slap-mark in his cheek. His father and 2 daughters were outside, enjoying their time underneath the Christmas tree. He wanted a stuffed bear that was supposed to be given to him, but one of the daughters took it, and instead of doing something about it, his father slapped him and launched him in the bedroom._

 _*Knock, knock*_

 _He heard the door knock. They were gentle, so he knew who it was. Growing excited, he ran to the door, and there was his sister, Ellen. And she was holding something behind her._

 _Ellen: Hey, kiddo. Where's your bear bear?_

 _Logan pouted._

 _Logan: Meanie sister took him. Daddy hit me._

 _Ellen looked at him with sadness._

 _Ellen: I'm sorry; I knew something like this would happen._

 _She then gave him a smile._

 _Ellen: Which is why I got this from the tree in the park._

 _Logan: What is it?_

 _Ellen: Well, close your eyes._

 _Logan did so._

 _Ellen: And hold out your hand._

 _She said it in a cheery tone. Logan giggled at her tone, and then felt something furry in his hands._

 _Ellen: Okay, now you can open them._

 _Logan opened his eyes, and gasped in delight; it was a T-Rex plushy. Short, spikes on its back and green polka dots on the back and tail._

 _Logan: Ellen, it's beautiful!_

 _Ellen chuckled at her little brother's smile. Then she closed the door and leaned down to his height._

 _Ellen: His name is Rexy, and he wants to be your friend._

 _Logan: Weally?_

 _Ellen had to bite her tongue to not gush in cuteness at her brother messing up his R's._

 _Ellen: Yes, he was lucky to have me take him to you._

 _Logan smiled in happiness and hugged her tightly._

 _Logan: I wove you, Ellen._

 _Ellen chuckled at him messing up his L's as well, and hugged him back._

 _Ellen: I love you too, my lucky little monkey._

 _She pressed her forehead against his for a while, before kissing his cheek and tickling his neck with her nose, making him laugh._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Logan: Oh yeah, I remember now.

Lincoln: So, she is the one who gave you that.

Logan smiled, nodding.

Lincoln: She sounds like a lovely lady.

Logan: She is.

Lincoln smiled and ruffled his hair again, making him smile. As they continued onwards, they sat down on a branch overlooking the tree.

Logan: Hey Lincoln, you have any friends?

Lincoln: Of course I do. There's Clyde McBride, a boy (obviously) who has 2 fathers and a secret crush on Lori.

Logan looked at him.

Logan: He does?

Lincoln: Yeah, but 2 problems; one is that he tends to faint when Lori shows up. A lot. And secondly, Lori has a boyfriend named Bobby Santiago. He and I are good friends, almost like brothers, unlike with Clyde.

Logan: Oh, well can a girl have 2 boyfriends?

Lincoln: No. Not in the U.S. at least.

Logan: Oh…well, does he have a sister too?

Lincoln: Who, Clyde? No, he's an only child.

Logan: What about the other one, Lori's boyfriend?

Lincoln: Oh yeah. Her name is Ronnie Ann Santiago. Same age as me, and she's my girlfriend too.

Logan: Ooooh…

Lincoln gave him a playfully not-too-pleasant look.

Lincoln: Zip the lip. Anyway, she acts as the tough girl of my school, and she used to bully me a lot. She still does now, but rarely as we started a relationship.

Logan: Oh…so,

Lincoln: Don't worry though, I won't let her bully you. She does trust me and my siblings after all.

Logan felt relieved and sighed in relief, which made Lincoln laugh.

Lincoln: Like I said, we won't let _anyone_ hut you.

Logan: Okay…sorry for annoying you.

Lincoln: It's alright. Just be happy that you're here with us now.

He placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Logan felt like smiling and he placed his head on his brother's shoulder. Lincoln closed his eyes and stroked his hair with his arm.

Lincoln: I missed you…so much.

Lincoln whispered those words near Logan's ear. Logan said nothing, though he moved his eyes up to see tears of happiness and relief coming down from his eyes. He wondered secretly how many times he cried today. Shrugging it off, he smiled and replied with squeezing his other hand with his own hand.

Logan*whispering subconsciously*: …me too.

He didn't pay attention to what he said, but he liked it, as it only made his heart flutter some more as well. Both sat there for a while, neither of them wishing that this moment would ever stop; Lincoln for wishing to forever hold his baby brother again, and Logan wishing for others other than Ellen to show him this much love once in a while.

* * *

Suddenly,

Voice: Watch out!

Lincoln lifted his head out, and pulled Logan closely and placed his back in his place as a soccer ball slammed into his back. Lincoln groaned in pain as he got off of Logan and sat back down.

Logan: Lincoln, are you okay?!

Lincoln: Ugh…yeah, I'm alright.

Logan: Oh, it's my fault. I should've taken the hit.

Lincoln: Don't worry about it. Honestly, it would hurt me more seeing you getting hit.

Logan was about to retort when he realized; Lincoln was right. From the looks of it, it would likely would've hurt like heck. And from how Lincoln and the girls reacted when they saw him again, it would've devastated them.

Voice: Are you alright?

Logan heard the voice and hid behind Lincoln, who got up after easing the back. Lincoln looked at the one who shot the ball, and he smiled.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne! How are you?

It was his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, and she was playing with some of the other soccer ball players.

Ronnie: Sorry lame-o. One of those idiots kicked the ball a little bit too hard and out of the field. Is your back alright?

Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln: Yeah. I've taken way worse.

Ronnie smiled with relief, and then looked at a boy from behind his legs.

Ronnie: Who's that?

Lincoln looked down to see a shy Logan.

Lincoln: Oh, that's my brother Logan.

Ronnie looked at him in confusion.

Ronnie: Brother? You never told me you had a brother.

Lincoln looked at her as he soothed Logan by stroking his hair again.

Lincoln: Because he came back home today.

Ronnie: Lincoln, what do you mean he came back?

Lincoln sighed.

Lincoln: I'm not comfortable talking about it, but if you must know; Logan Loud here, came back home yesterday night after his abductor's daughter rescued him.

Ronnie's eyes widened.

Ronnie: He was what?

Lincoln: He was abducted when he was 3. For 2 years, they've been mistreating him and having him slave away.

Ronnie: Oh my goodness, is all that true?

Logan poked his head out and nodded.

Logan: He also has 3 daughters.

Ronnie knelt down to his height to make him more comfortable.

Ronnie: Were they mistreating you as well?

Logan: 2 of them. Only one, Ellen actually loved me. She fed me, played with me and treated me as well.

Ronnie internally sighed in relief. Even for a tough girl like her, hearing about a little boy's abduction and treatment was horrible even for her.

Ronnie: That's a relief.

Logan: Yeah. She even knocked dad out with a crowbar when she took me away back to Lincoln's home.

Lincoln: Unfortunately, they gave him amnesia, so he won't remember us.

Ronnie couldn't help but gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

Ronnie: I…I'm very sorry, Lincoln. I'm happy that you got your brother back.

She gave him a hug, and kissed him in the cheeks.

Logan: Ooooooooh…

Lincoln pointed at him.

Lincoln: Ah! No!

Ronnie couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriend.

Ronnie: Wait, why didn't you call the police on the man?

Lincoln was about to say something, but he realized, she was right.

Lincoln: Oh…actually, why didn't I call them?

Logan: I don't know exactly where he lives. They never told me. So I don't think that'll help.

Ronnie: Hmm…okay, I understand. Just be sure not to leave him out of your sight, okay Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yes, ma'am.

Ronnie: Good. Now I've gotta get back to the game. Bye Lincoln,

She gave him a kiss on the lips, then ruffled Logan's hair.

Ronnie: See you later, Logan. Take care.

She took the ball and ran back to the field. Lincoln looked at Logan.

Lincoln: See? Nothing happened.

Logan: Oh. She's really nice.

Lincoln: Haha. Just don't get on her bad side, though knowing you, you probably won't do it.

Logan shook his head. Lincoln smiled. Then he thought of an idea.

Lincoln: Hey, I've got another idea. You wanna play some games?

Logan: Yeah.

Lincoln: There's a nearby arcade. You'll love it. C'mon.

He took his hand and they both ran to the arcade, ready for the next part of Logan's first day back home…


	5. Getting Accustomed Part 3: Reconsider

The two boys ran across the streets of Royal Woods, wanting to approach the arcade before it becomes full.

Lincoln: C'mon, Logan. We're almost there!

Logan: I'm going as fast as I can, Lincoln.

They accidently knocked into several people, which earned them several groans from the people. They get a short apology from the boys each time, but it doesn't seem to be enough.

After running for some more, at last they've arrived at the Royal Woods arcade.

Lincoln: *pant* Well, *pants* this is it. The *wheezing* Royal Woods arcade.

They were so exhausted from having to run 5 miles to get here in time.

Logan: *pants* Oh dear…*pants* Never have I had too*wheezes* run so far, and so fast too.

Lincoln: There's water inside the place. We'll refresh ourselves for a bit. Then we have our fun with each other *pants one last* for the first time in forever.

Logan looked at him as he stood up.

Logan: But you said it's been 2-

Lincoln: Rhetorically speaking, little dude.

They got inside the arcade, and are greeted with sounds of electronic beeps and tokens being ejected from the machines.

Logan: Wow. So this is where you have fun or something?

Lincoln: Yup. With my best friend, Clyde.

Logan: Oh. Wait, where is Clyde?

Lincoln was about to answer, when he then pondered on the question.

Lincoln: Uh…I don't know, really.

Voice: Hey, Linc!

Lincoln turned to see a boy waving at him. He was dark-skinned, wearing glasses, and a striped shirt.

Lincoln: There he is. Hey, Clyde!

Lincoln waved back, grabbed Logan's hand and ran towards him.

Logan: Not again.

Lincoln: Clyde. There's someone I need to show you!

Clyde: Who, Lori?

Lincoln: No. HE'S here.

Lincoln pulled Logan closer to him, which confused Clyde.

Clyde: Who's that?

Lincoln: Don't you remember? This is my brother, Logan Loud.

Logan: Um…hi.

Clyde widened his eyes.

Clyde: Oh yeah, I remember. I met you a couple times when Lincoln invited you over.

Logan: You have?

Clyde grew confused.

Clyde: Uh, Lincoln. He doesn't remember what happened. Did his abductors do something to him?

Lincoln: They gave him amnesia.

Clyde: Oh…sorry about that, Loge.

Logan: Loge?

Lincoln: A nickname given to you. Same with mine; it's Link.

Logan: Oh…

Clyde: And who's that? The stuffed dinosaur you're holding.

Logan looked down at Rexy.

Logan: That's my only other friend in my old house, Rexy.

Clyde: Oh…

Lincoln giggled a little bit.

Lincoln: Anyway, Clyde. What are you playing?

Clyde: Oh. This awesome game called the Deep Waters, where you get to go in this submarine and fight off scary sharks and dangerous sea monsters-

As he says that, in the game screen a large eel-like monster appeared from the darkness and snapped at the screen, creating a game-over, as well as a loud noise that startled everybody. Logan clutched onto Lincoln's legs at the sound, arms wrapped around Rexy tightly.

Clyde: Oh, sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention to the game. Hehe…

Lincoln had his hair standing up in fright.

Lincoln: Uh…I don't think that's a good game for a kid his age.

Logan nodded frantically.

Clyde: Sorry…hey, maybe we can try that.

He pointed to a racing game.

Lincoln: Oh. And there are 3 seats here for the 3 of us. Wanna try, Logan?

Logan: Um…okay.

Lincoln: I mean, you don't HAVE to if you don't want to.

Logan: Oh no. I'd love to.

He secretly feared that they may beat him for not doing what they tell him to. But he didn't wish to annoy them with it going over that again.

Lincoln: Okay, that's good. C'mon.

He dragged Logan over and the 3 boys soon got themselves ready.

Lincoln: Oh wait, I don't have any tokens.

Clyde pulled out some tokens.

Clyde: Not a problem, Link.

Lincoln: Oh, thanks a lot Clyde.

The 2 boys inserted their tokens into the slot machines; Lincoln had to help Logan with the machine in case he didn't know how to insert a coin.

Logan: Thank you.

Lincoln: No problem.

* * *

At last, the game was started and the main menu soon popped up. Lincoln selected a blue car with red stripes, Clyde picked a car with a lightning strike in the sides, and Logan got a simple car with a shooting star on the front. From the start of the gameplay, Lincoln and Clyde were dominating the race, while Logan was struggling rather heavily in comparison.

Lincoln: I'm gonna beat you, Clyde. I'm gonna win first place!

Clyde: Oh, no you're not! Not this time!

Logan: *struggling noises* I-I can't get my car to work.

He was right; his car was banging across the walls like a casino game. Of course, this would mean that Lincoln and Clyde went far ahead of the race. For the other 2 boys, Lincoln was going ahead of Clyde, and soon they could see the finish line.

Lincoln: Oh yeah, baby! I'm gonna be 1st place.

Clyde: No! Not if my turbo booster has to say anything about this.

Clyde pressed a button on the wheel, causing the car to grow a set of turbos from behind, and it blasted through the racing court. But Lincoln's car was closer to the finish line, and sure enough;

 _ **PLAYER 1 WINS!**_

Lincoln: WOOOO! Yeah! I won! Uh-Huh, in your faces!

He pointed at the both of them, before realizing what he was doing, looking at Clyde and especially Logan. He covered his mouth.

Lincoln: Uhh…I-I mean, good game you guys, but better luck next time. Hehe…

Logan: Oh, uh okay.

Clyde: Ok?

Logan: I can't really win this game.

Lincoln: You can't?

Logan: No. It's bouncing all over the place. It's not fair.

Lincoln: Oh, loose controls. You just gotta get used to the feeling of it all.

Logan looked at him, before he took his advice into consideration.

Lincoln: Hey, why don't we try again until you can get it right?

Logan: Okay. I didn't want to give up anways.

Lincoln: Alright, that's my brother.

He ruffled his hair before setting him back down and the 3 boys eventually started playing with each other again.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest not too far from town;

The forest has entered its state in the winter, where the leaves have all fallen and the trees have entered a state of dormancy. Its accompanying animal life have are either hibernating, migrating, or have other ways of adapting to the winter.

It's hunting season here in Michigan, where hunters from all over the state gather to hunt for game; one of the most popular being the White Tailed Deer.

Near the rivers, two girls with hunting rifles and camouflaging coats wander through the forest. These 2 are Logan's sisters; 21 year old Fiona Anderson, and 19 year old Jessie Anderson. Their youngest sister, Ellen is not participating in the hunt due to her being grounded by her father for striking at him last night, and even if she wasn't, she does not liking the concept of hunting deer.

Jessie: Ugh, where are the deer at?

Jessie was growing impatient; they've been hunting for at least 25 minutes, and not even a doe can be spotted. Fiona tried to lighten up the mood.

Fiona: In the forest.

Jessie: Oh *scoff* of course they're in the forest, but where are they exactly?

Fiona: How should I know? Anyway, the deer are not gonna sit by and let you go 'pew' in the face.

Jessie: Whatever. I just wanna go home and play on my phone when this is all over.

Fiona: Yeah, you do that.

They continued to walk about for several minutes, rifles in hand. They were approaching the edge of a swamp, where birds, frogs and other animals reside.

Fiona: Anything?

Jessie looked around, and then took out her binoculars to survey the swamp. Nothing.

Fiona: Lemme try this out.

She reached in her pocket, and pulled out a device that mimics a deer call.

Jessie: What is that?

Fiona sighed.

Fiona: We just went through this; this is a deer call, designed to mimic a deer call; especially if there is a decoy of a doe.

Jessie: Oh…

Fiona blew on the caller, and a sound mimicking a doe's mating call. The sound rang through the forest, sending some animals in a wary position. The girls remained still, listening for any footsteps. Nothing still.

Jessie: Oh come on!

She swore a little bit too loudly. Fiona tensed and pulled her left ear.

Fiona: Keep your voice down; if we don't get any deer, imagine how dad's gonna react. Do you understand?

Jessie clenched her teeth in pain.

Fiona: Since Logan's gone, he may hit us instead!

Jessie: Okay, okay. Just let go of my ear, please!

Fiona lets go of her ear. Soon, the girls went back to the forest and continued their trek for the deer-hunting.

After a while, Fiona noticed something near a clearing. She raised her hand, causing Jessie to stop. She then waved her finger forward, motioning her to follow her. The 2 girls slowly went up a hill to bet a better view of what Fiona saw.

Once they got up to the top, Jessie pulled out her binoculars and zoomed in some the spot Fiona called something.

Jessie: Could-Could it be? No way…

What they saw is a White-Tailed Deer with horns. It seems to be a prized one, with large antlers that could be worth hundreds of dollars.

Fiona: Hahaha, we've got a prized one. Dad's gonna be so proud of us when he sees this.

Jessie: I call dips on the shot.

Fiona: Darn…

Jessie got her rifle ready, and aimed at the back of the creature, which was still standing there like a statue. Fiona observed the animal through the binoculars, when she noticed something was terribly wrong; the animal seems to be looking at their direction, and is still standing there; almost as if it were a statue. Normally, when a deer sees a hunter, it would run for its life. Fiona immediately realized what was wrong.

Fiona: Jessie, wait!

 _BANG!_

A shot echoed throughout the hunting reserve, causing some nearby birds to fly away and smaller animals to run off in fright. To Jessie's surprise, the deer was still standing, not even fazed by the shot.

Jessie: Oh no! Not this time!

She got out her hunting knife and ran for the deer.

Fiona: Wait, Jessie!

Fiona followed after her sister, wanting to tell her that the deer they shot was a decoy. Of course, Jessie was too determined to listen to her, and soon ran up to the deer and stabbed in the forehead.

Jessie: You're not getting away from us THIS time!

She immediately stabbed the deer several times, Fiona soon catching up to her.

Fiona: Jessie, stop!

Fiona grabbed her wrist, and tried to pull her away, with Jessie actually putting up a resistance.

Jessie: I…WANT…THIS DEER'S…HORNS!

Fiona: Jessie! That's a decoy!

Jessie stopped struggling, and looked at Fiona.

Jessie: Are you kidding me?! This is-

She looked down at the decoy; Fiona was correct. Jessie screamed in annoyance.

Jessie: C'mon! We've been out here for about 35 minutes, and not even a single deer in sight! All I want is to go home and play with my phone! Is that too much to ask?

Fiona smacked the back of her head.

Fiona: Shut up!

She then sighed and looked at her clock; it was at least 3:15 pm.

Fiona: Never mind. It's about time to go back anyway.

Jessie sighed and shook her head. Fiona then grabbed her hand.

Fiona: Let's go. There's always next time. That is asum-

 _BANG!_

Another shot resonated throughout the forest.

Fiona: Oh. That must be dad. He got something.

Jessie: What? He gets a real deer, but we got a piece of crud decoy?

Fiona shrugged.

Fiona: That's real-life for you. Now c'mon, let's go back to the car.

The girls then walked back through the forest, hand in hand. Later, they arrived at where the car was parked to find their dad hanging an animal carcass. It was a buck, with a large set of antlers. The father, named Georgie Anderson has a band-aid on the left-side of his head from the crow-bar. He looked at the girls with a scowl.

Georgie: Did you find anything?

Fiona stood ahead of Jessie, talking in her stead.

Fiona: All we found of a decoy of a buck, father. Jessie thought it was a real deer and shot it. When she realized it remained standing, she ran up to it and stabbed it.

Jessie frowned and looked down in disappointment.

Jessie: All I wanted was a buck. I didn't pay attention to the fact that it was still standing in place.

Georgie: Didn't I tell you this is a popular spot?

Jessie: Yes, father.

Georgie: Jess, there's all kinds of decoys set up all over the place.

Fiona: B-But this is her first time hunting, father. You can't blame her.

Georgie looked at her.

Georgie: I wasn't talking to you, Fiona. If I was, I'd looking at you.

He then turned back to Jessie.

Georgie: You ran up to it and stabbed it?

Jessie: It was still standing, father.

Georgie looked at her, then at the deer and sighed. Jessie and Fiona knew this meant their father was angry at them and is trying everything in his power to not beat them like he did with Logan.

Georgie: You know what, let's just go home. We're going to have deer-jerky tonight, as well as selling these antlers for hundreds of dollars.

Georgie then opened the door, and the girls followed. As the car started, he looked at the girls with the mirror, Jessie looking down with embarrassment.

Jessie: …I'm sorry, father.

Georgie: …you should be ashamed.

Jessie felt her heart shatter and felt like tearing up. Fiona wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, and hugged her.

Fiona: It's okay, Jessie.

* * *

The drive home was silent, neither saying a word until they got back home. Once they got outside, Georgie said something.

Georgie: Girls, you're gonna be field dressing the deer and stuff this trophy.

Fiona and Jessie looked at her.

Girls: Yes, father.

Georgie opened the door and they walked inside. The girls could see Ellen mopping the floor, a bruise on her left cheek from this morning.

Georgie: How's the floor, Ellen?

Ellen looked at him, a look of a bit of fear in her eyes.

Ellen: I've cleaned every corner on the floor, father. It's sparkly clean.

Georgie: Good.

He then walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer before taking a swig at it. The girls looked at Ellen.

Ellen: How did the hunting go?

Fiona looked at her, and then at Jessie, who was still crying silently. Ellen approached her tenderly.

Ellen: What's wrong, Jessie?

Fiona: Georgie almost yelled at her for mistaking a decoy deer for an actual deer.

Ellen looked at her with sadness and worrisome. Even though the sisters were treating Logan like a piece of rug the entire time, she knew the reason why; they feared Georgie for their entire life, and since Logan came along, they've been venting out their anger and despair on him. She then began to think about Logan, and how his new family is treating him.

Fiona: You're thinking of Logan, are you?

Ellen looked at her.

Ellen: Yes…

Fiona looked around to see if Georgie was still in the room.

Fiona: C'mon, let's talk in our room.

The 3 sisters walked along the halls into their room, sitting on Fiona's large bed.

Fiona: You miss him?

Ellen nodded.

Ellen: Yes, but what else was I supposed to do? I didn't want him staying here any longer thanks to my father. And you two were not helping.

Fiona and Jessie looked down, finding their floor very interesting.

Ellen: I know you two for my entire life; you two secretly care for him as much as I do. You just don't want to show it because of our father.

Fiona: W-Well, we didn't want him to know we've made friends with a street trash (according to our father).

Jessie looked at her.

Jessie: We like him. A lot; but if father has been treating us that badly, where else can we take it out on?

Ellen sighed.

Ellen: But he's a baby.

Fiona: He was 5.

Ellen: Well, not really an _actual_ baby, but he was MY baby brother, and I want him to feel loved and live a long life. Anyway, that's not how you treat a child. You give to him what dad doesn't give to you. Understand?

Jessie and Fiona looked at each other, realizing she was right. They felt more ashamed than anything.

Fiona: You're right, Ellen. Next time we see him, we're gonna apologize.

Ellen gave them a smile, and then hugged them. Fiona smiled and hugged her back, while Jessie couldn't really hold it in anymore, and held onto her, sobbing onto her shoulder. The 3 sisters held onto one another for a long while, and for the first time in 2 years, Ellen and the sisters truly felt loving to each other…


	6. Getting Accustomed Part 4: Returning

Today was a fun day for Lincoln and Logan, but as of right now they need to be heading back to their homes. It was near sundown in the city of Royal Woods and the boys were exhausted.

Lincoln: Well, this has been a fun day hasn't it, Logan?

Logan nodded in agreement.

Logan: It was. So, where do you say I sleep in again?

Lincoln: In my room. Why, are you tired?

Logan: Yes.

Lincoln couldn't blame him though; he had just spend an entire day with Logan and Clyde figuring out what to do with each other. Running around town, playing games with each other, almost loosing Rexy to a coyote, of course they're gonna get exhausted.

Lincoln: And it didn't help that we lost track of time, either. I didn't realize we've been out for 5 hours.

Logan: We have?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Logan: Felt like 30 minutes.

Lincoln: Yeah-hahaha.

Lincoln chuckled a bit before relaxing. This happens with everyone though, so no one can blame them for their actions. After all, time flies by FAST when you're having fun.

Logan: I like how things went today, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Glad you did. Tomorrow, the sisters I have a feeling would like to spend their quality time with you.

Logan: They would?

Lincoln: Of course, they missed you, remember?

Logan: Oh…I forgot.

Lincoln ruffled his hair again.

Lincoln: It's okay, Logan.

Logan smiled at him, and they walked the rest of their way home without saying a word. Soon, they arrived back home. Immediately, Lincoln felt something was off.

Lincoln: Oh boy. I've got a strong, bad feeling about this.

Logan: What do you mean?

Lincoln looked at the front door, then at Logan.

Lincoln: You may wanna get behind me.

Logan: What? But I don't want you to get hurt.

Lincoln: I won't. It's probably Luan waiting with a cherry pie.

Soon, Logan lost fear in his face.

Logan: There's nothing wrong with cherry pie.

Lincoln: You don't understand; Luan is lovely, but she's a prankster. Especially on April Fool's day, or as we would like to call it; April-Pocalypse.

Logan: April-what now?

Lincoln: April-Pocalypse. When Luan becomes like 'the Joker' with all of her pranks.

Logan: Joker?

Lincoln: A villain from Batman. Look, trust me, just get behind me.

Logan didn't want to start an argument, so he did as he was instructed. Lincoln slowly approached the front door, Logan following close behind as he clutched Rexy tightly. Lincoln looked at the doorbell, gulped and pressed onto it.

 _Ding-Dong!_

No response at first, then they could hear footsteps.

Lincoln: Brace yourself, Logan.

They did so, as they heard the door crack open.

Voice: Oh, hey boys.

They stopped trembling and opened their eyes; it was Leni.

Lincoln: Oh, it's you. I thought it was Luan.

Leni: But my name is not Luan. It's Leni.

Lincoln: I know that, it's just that with Logan here, she might greet him with a cherry pie to the face.

Leni: Oh. Wait, where's Logan?

Due to Logan being behind Lincoln, and Leni being an 'airhead', she immediately began to panic.

Leni: Did you lose him, Lincoln?!

Lincoln: No; he's right behind me, Leni.

Lincoln moved himself to the side to reveal Logan. Leni immediately sighed in relief and hugged Logan tightly.

Leni: I thought we lost you again, Logan. I-If we did *begins to grow tears* I-I don't know what I'll do.

Logan looked back in a panic at Lincoln, looking at him at what to do again. Lincoln motioned his arms to hug her back. Logan did so, and he hugged her neck and rubbed the back of her head.

Logan: Hey, it's okay, Leni. I'm right here. Please don't cry. You'll make me sad. And you don't want to see me sad now, do you?

Leni pulled back and held back more tears.

Leni: Y-You're right. I want you to be happy, that's right. And that's what I'm gonna do right now.

She hugged him again and kissed him in the forehead.

Leni: Anything you need?

Logan: Um…maybe a bath and some nice hot chocolate would do?

Leni: On the way with the hot chocolate…though I'm not going into the bath with you, for that would be awkward.

Logan: Yeah…what?

Leni: On the way.

She immediately walked away for the kitchen, leaving the boys to look at her.

Logan: Did I do well?

Lincoln: Fantastic, Logan. And in case you're wondering, Leni can be kind of an airhead.

Logan: Oh…you didn't tell her this didn't you?

Lincoln: I think she knows. Anyways, you need a shower, because you DO smell.

Logan nodded in agreement before they walked upstairs. No sooner had they approached the halls upstairs, had chaos ensued; apparently Lana's pet frogs have escaped and were terrorizing the twins' room. Well, more specifically Lola's side of the room. While she loves her twin, she doesn't like that her own pets are snakes, frogs, and a small caiman just to name a few. The reason why is that amphibians and frogs terrify her.

Lola: AAAAHHH! LANA, GET YOUR STUPID FROGS OFF OF ME! THIS IS SO UNDIGNIFYING FOR A PRINCESS!

Lincoln and Logan looked at the direction of their room.

Lincoln: Uh…go to my room, grab some clothes and take a shower. I'll handle these twins.

Logan: Good idea.

Lincoln escorted him to the room, and while Logan grabbed a new pair of clothes, Lincoln walked inside into a mess.

Lana: Lincoln, there you are. Can you help me get these frogs back in their pen?

Lincoln: On it.

He grabbed a net and helped out to catch a frog. One of them landed on Lola's hair, causing her to shriek in terror. Logan walked past the room, obviously concerned for the twins and their wellbeing, but what can he do? He's small and useless in this situation. Besides, frogs scare him too due to how fast they pounce. So, he quickly skidded across the hallway until he reached the bathroom.

Back inside the twins' room, Lincoln was able to round up all of the frogs and placed them back inside the pen.

Lincoln: Is that all of them?

Lana: Yep. That's all.

Lincoln: Good. *sighs* Just another typical day in the Loud House.

Lola: So how's your day with Logan?

Lincoln: Fun. We played in the arcade, met Clyde and Ronnie Anne-

Lana: Did you two kiss?

Lincoln blushed with embarrassment, making the girl 'woo'

Lincoln: Be quiet. Any way we played in the arcade, then at the park again. We lost track of time too.

Lana and Lola nodded in agreement.

Lola: Yeah, we were worrying whether you two got lost or something.

She then shuddered at the thought of loosing her little brother again.

Lana: And if we lost Logan again-

Lincoln: Girls, don't worry.

He ruffled their hair for a bit.

Lincoln: He's home, safe and sound. He's in the shower right now actually.

Lana: Wait, you didn't take him to meet us first?

Lincoln: What, he's dirty.

Lana: I can handle the dirt.

Lincoln: Lola can't.

Lola smirked and Lana pouted and grumbled to her bed, which was surrounded by her pet snake El Diablo, and her caiman named Chompy.

Lana: Lola always gets more care than me. It's unfair.

Lincoln sighed; understanding what she meant; Lola always acted like a princess, which always gets her parent's attention the most. This is the reason why Lola acts a bit spoiled, and why Lana acts as the shadow as the twin.

Lincoln: You're still loved by the rest of us.

Lana: Yeah, but not as much as Lola.

Lola: Because you're always a messy girl!

Lana: That doesn't matter-

Lincoln: Enough!

Silence overtook the room for a while, before Lana looked down, her voice sounding a bit broken. Even Lola found it a bit upsetting.

Lana: The only person that likes me more than Lola is Logan. But without his memories, it would be like hanging out with a stranger.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. I remember when you and Logan would always cause mud fights in the house.

Lana: Yeah. But now, who's the new boy in the house? It's not the same one that I knew and loved.

Lincoln: I know, Lana. I know. But just remember; his kidnappers mistreated him and had him slave away. And they've taunted him so much, that I won't be surprised if he still thinks we're gonna hit him if he messes 've got to take it slow and easy until he gets his memories back. And that means no ordering him around, Lola.

Lola: I wasn't going to anyway.

Lincoln: Just to be sure. I know you too well, princess.

Lola rolled her eyes. Lana giggled, but then she grew a sad face and hugged him back.

Lana: I want Logan back…

Lincoln hugged her as well, and then felt another hug from behind him as well.

Lola: Me too, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Don't worry, soon, he'll get his memories back, and you two can do whatever you want with him. Okay?

Lana and Lola: Okay, Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled and ruffled their hair, before walking outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was about halfway done with his shower scrubbing his body with some soap. The soap was a lot better that the one he got back at his old home.

Logan: Wow. All of these bathroom soap and shampoos are so nice. And the water is warm too. These people are not only nice, but their house is amazing too. Maybe this place is worth staying in, after all.

He took his time in the shower, cleaning himself well before deciding that it was time to get out. From the outside, he grabbed a towel, stepped out and dried himself up. After that, he got dressed up in his new sleeping clothes. It was so comfortable after being in that old set of clothes he had before.

While humming a tune to himself, he opened the door, and looked down to see Lily sitting by the door, looking at him with an upset pout.

Logan: Oh. Hey there Lily.

Lily: Blankee!

Logan: What? You want to look for your blankee?

Lily nodded. Logan gave her a sympathetic smile and picked her up.

Logan: Okay then. I'll help you find your blankee.

Lily giggled in happiness. Logan then walked out of the room before he began to ponder something. Logan doesn't know where her room is.

Logan: Hmm…where is your room, Lily?

Lily only made baby noises.

Logan: Of course, you're only a baby. They can't talk.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Logan: Except for phrases like that.

He walked across the hallway in hopes to ask Lincoln where her room is, when he heard a door opening behind him.

Voice: Oh my goodness, Boo-Boo Bear. You're such a card.

It was Lori, and she's texting to her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago. Logan smiled a little bit upon seeing her, and decided to play a little game with her, looking at Lily.

As Lori continued texting Bobby, she heard someone clearing her throat and moved her phone to see a smiling Lily.

Logan *voicing Lily*: Hewwo, Lowi. My big brothew, Wogan wants to know where my room is. Because he's looking for my blankee.

Lori looked down to see a shy smile of Logan, and chuckled to herself.

Lori: Hey Logan. Finally glad to see your back. How did things go?

Logan: Fun. Lincoln and I had some fun with uh, Clyde I think.

Lori: Clyde, huh? Did you behave during your time?

Logan: Yes I did.

Lily: Blankee…

Logan looked down to see a pouty Lily.

Logan: Oh right, Lily wants to know where her room is?

Lori: It's in the left side of Lincoln's room. Why?

Logan: She wants her blankee, I mean blanket.

Lori giggled at her brother messing up the word blanket.

Lori: It's probably downstairs by the living room.

Lily giggled at the mention of her blanket being found.

Logan: Oh, thank you Lori.

He gave her a small hug in the legs before walking downstairs. Lori smiled and spoke to herself.

Lori: *sighs* Logan, you're such an angel. You even make people like ME happy. And very few people could make me happy so easily.

She then continued to text her boyfriend. Downstairs, Logan walked to the living room and looked at the couch. There was a small blanket, pink in coloring with small flowering. Lily squeaked and wiggled her tiny arms and limbs in happiness.

Lily: Blankee! Blankee!

Logan: So this is it?

Lily smiled and laughed in happiness. Logan smiled in response and placed her in the couch. Lily then grabbed her blanket and cuddled up into it.

Logan: I hope you're happy.

Lily looked at him with a smile that appears to be gratitude. She then opens her mouth and tried to say something, but couldn't do so.

Logan: What's wrong, Lily?

Lily: W-Wo-wo-

She tried again before giving up and looking down. Logan smiled and hugged her again.

Logan: It's okay. Soon, you'll say your first real words. Well I know you said 'blankee' and 'Poo-Poo', but you'll say your brother and sisters names soon.

Lily smiled and hugged him back.

Logan: I love you too.

He gave her a small kiss on the head and tickled her feet before walking away. Then his stomach rumbled.

Logan: Hmm…I wonder if Leni's done with the hot chocolate.

Leni: Logan, I'm done with the hot chocolate.

Logan: Okay, just in time.

He just walked inside and looked at Leni, who was setting it up on the dining table.

Leni: Just like you wanted.

Logan: Oh really? Well thank you, Leni.

Leni giggled.

Leni: You're welcome.

Logan sat on the table and grabbed the handle, then his hand retracted as he yelped.

Logan: Ow! Hot.

Leni: Well of course, it's HOT chocolate.

Logan: How long did you set it up?

Leni: Um…5 minutes.

Logan widened his eyes.

Logan: No, Leni. You're supposed to set it for 1 minute and 5 seconds EXACTLY.

Leni looked at him.

Leni: Wait, how did you know?

Logan: I used to get hot chocolate ready for dad and my sisters all the time back at my old home.

Leni: Oh…I'm so sorry, Logan. Please forgive me.

Logan: It's okay. Just don't do this again, okay?

Leni: I'll make another one.

Logan: Oh no, it's okay. I'll just wait.

Leni: Are you sure? It's about dinnertime.

Logan: I'll be fine, Leni.

Leni reluctantly agreed, though she was still a bit upset.

* * *

Later, dinner was finally ready for the Louds. Everyone was having some chicken nuggets, peas, mac and cheese, and some ribs. They're talking about their usual stuff that they did today.

Leni: So, at one point during the day, I got a text from my boyfriend. He wants to know if I'm ready for another date in the 27th.

All the girls gasped for a moment in excitement and anticipation.

Lori: So, what did you say?

Luna: Did you say yes, big sis?

Leni: Um…well, I told him I'd think about it.

Girls: What?!

Logan and Lincoln looked at each other in amusement. The girls seem to overreact to everything.

Luan: This is a great moment between you two.

Lynn: Why did you hesitate?

Leni pondered.

Leni: Uh…well, I wanted to go on this date so badly. But…something's been bugging me lately. I don't mean spiders…*shudders*…I mean like…something's…not feeling right.

Logan felt something in his heart snapping. He feared that it may have something to do with him…but he didn't want to bring it up for fearing of annoying anyone. After thinking about it, he decided to talk to Leni about it when it was almost time for bedtime.

Luna: And what about you, boys? How did your day go?

Lincoln: Oh uh, great. Our first day back together was fantastic. We even hung out with Clyde. We played in the arcade, played in the park, rescued his little Rexy from a coyote, and even tried out some new monkey bars on the park.

The other girls listened on in interest.

Lola: For over 5 hours?

Lincoln: He-heh. Yeah, that's MY fault. I was having so much fun with Logan…I lost track of time.

Logan giggled sheepishly as well.

Lori: Eh…understandable. Happens when you have someone you missed your entire life. So Logan,

Logan turned to look at her.

Lori: Was Clyde behaving?

Logan: Yes.

Lori: …he would not stop talking about me, wouldn't he?

Logan and Lincoln: Nope.

Lori: Thought so. I mean I can't really blame him; I AM a pretty girl, especially to my boy, Bobby.

Logan: Does he know about this?

Lori: I'm sure he got some hints. One time, Lincoln and I had a double date with him and his sister Ronnie Anne. Clyde would give me respect, but not towards Bobby. It was…awkward to say the least.

Logan: Oh…he-heh.

The rest of the dinner, everything was normal, with the girls gossiping and the boys listening in.

* * *

Later on, bedtime was soon upon them. Lincoln was in his room, in his sleeping clothes. He yawned and stretched his limbs. Logan was beside him, fixing his hair.

Lincoln: Ahh…nothing better than kicking in for the night. Ain't that right, Logan?

Logan: Yeah, I'm so exhausted.

While Logan said that, he still couldn't help but think about Leni and her reasoning behind her doubts. From outside, he could see her walking to the bathroom with some make-up.

Lincoln: I can't wait for tomorrow, your second day back here.

Logan smiled, but still kept his mind on Leni. He then thought up of an excuse to go and visit her.

Logan: Hey, Lincoln. I've gotta go use the bathroom. Can I go?

Lincoln looked at him with a smile.

Lincoln: Of course, you're always free to use the bathroom.

Logan smiled.

Logan: Thank you.

He then walked out of the room and approached the bathroom, the door thankfully still open. Leni was combing her hair, so she didn't notice Logan walking up behind her.

Logan: Um…excuse me, Leni?

Leni opened one eye and turned to see him.

Leni: Oh, hello there Logan. What are you doing here?

Logan: I uh…wanted to have a talk with you.

Leni: Oh. Hang on.

She walked over to the door and closed it, locking it in the process.

Leni: I don't want anyone of my sisters to listen in to us. It's a secret. Tee-hee.

Leni giggled, making Logan smile as well.

Leni: So…what is the 'talk' about?

Logan: Well, it's about the talk at the dinner. When you said you weren't sure about going out with your boyfriend. D-Does it have something to do with... me?

Logan pressed his head backwards a bit, in preparation of an unexpected hit. Leni looked at him, with a look of confusion.

Leni: What do you mean?

Logan looked at her.

Logan: Well…again, I was wondering whether you not being so sure…has something to do with me? I'm not really in the mood for ruining someone else's fun because a rat has come into their lives.

Leni understood, and looked at him with sympathy.

Leni: Oh, Logey-Wolgley…don't say that about yourself.

She immediately hugged him gently.

Leni: …Yes it does have something to do for you. But it's not because I'm FORCED to look after you against my will. It's because I'm worried about you. You don't have your memories because your big bozo of a "dad" hit your head. You've also been hit so much and have been taun…taunt…said bad things about you that are certainly NOT true. And I want to stay with you as long as I can. At least until you get your memories back. And if that means I have to miss out my date, I will. For your own happiness.

Logan felt his heart warming up at her words. Sure she's claimed to be an 'airhead' by Lincoln, but boy does she know when to pull out strong words that'll comfort him.

Logan: So…just to be sure, I'm not a rat? I didn't want to bring it up over and over because you'll get annoyed.

Leni shook her head.

Leni: Never, Logey-Wolgley. You are never a rat, and never will be. None of us think so. If anything, we think that monster's the rat. A big, stinky rat. And I'm not annoyed. My sisters, Lincoln and I will always help you...Always...

She held onto him, fingers caressing his hair. Logan smiled and hugged her back. So, this is it then. Leni just confirmed that no one in this family would ever dream about hitting him or think of him as a street trash. This realization…for the first time in 2 years, made him feel…at peace with himself. And it's all thanks to this girl, who…looking at it now, Logan thought, reminds him of Ellen due to her kind nature.

After a while of hugging, Leni pulled him out and looked at him in the eyes.

Leni: Feeling better, Logan?

She spoke to him in a calm, tender voice that made Logan smile.

Logan: Yeah…

But something seemed…incomplete. Leni thought about it, and said,

Leni: …Wanna hug a bit more?

Logan smiled and giggled.

Logan: Yes, please.

Leni smiled and hugged him again. For a time, Logan now officially wants to stay with this family that they claim to be his. And he hoped so, because if what they're saying is true, then that only made him more determined to get his memories back, and remember _more_ about how it feels to be with a loving family. Soon, both kids went back to their rooms with a smile, neither of them wanting to ever forget this night…

Tomorrow is another day…


	7. Happy Memories

_*Flashback*_

 _A car was driving along the roadways of Royal Woods. Inside were two parents and their 7 kids behind them; 12 year old Lori Loud, 11 year old Leni Loud, 10 year old Luna Loud, 9 year old Luan Loud, 8 year old Lynn Loud Jr., and 6 year old Lincoln Loud. The other younger siblings were inside their house with a babysitter looking after them._

 _Lynn: Are we there yet?_

 _The father, Lynn Loud Sr. spoke up._

 _Lynn Sr.: Almost, honey._

 _The mother, Rita added._

 _Rita: Are you all excited?_

 _All: Yeah!_

 _Lynn: I can't wait to have a sister that may like the same things I may like. Maybe when she gets older, we can practice dodgeball._

 _Luna: Maybe she'll have the same taste of music as mine; I'd like a drummer in my future band._

 _Leni: I'd love to have her practice some fashioning, maybe she'll look as beautiful as me._

 _All the girls were busy with thinking up of ideas on how their little sister would be that they didn't notice Lincoln sulking by himself in the left corner in the back._

 _Lincoln*quietly to himself*: I know what's gonna happen; a new sister is gonna be born, and I'm still gonna be alone for…potentially forever. I just wish that I could have someone just like me… Yeah there's Clyde, but…I just want another brother…_

 _He continued to look down at the car floor, swinging his legs back and forth. That was when he felt someone nearby. It was his oldest sister; Lori._

 _Lori: What's up, Lincoln?_

 _Lincoln looked at her, giving a small smile, but Lori could see through the façade._

 _Lori: Why are you upset? You're gonna have a younger sister._

 _Lincoln looked down and sighed._

 _Lincoln: That's exactly why._

 _Lori looked at him, mouth open a bit in shock, and a little bit offended._

 _Lori: What do you mean?_

 _Lincoln: I just…it's not that I'd hate having a new sister, it's just that…I'm not sure if I would like this…new family member._

 _Lori silently gasped._

 _Lori: How could you say that? Lincoln, it's our new sibling; why would you not another one?_

 _Lincoln gave her a harsh glance, before looking back down._

 _Lincoln: Because that's how it's always been; another sister, that's it. Do you have any idea how lonely I feel at times?_

 _Lori was now getting offended that her brother would not like the idea of a new sibling._

 _Lori: I don't believe you, Lincoln. You're not alone in this house; we all love you. All the same,_

 _Lincoln: But look at the others; do you notice anything about them?_

 _Lori looked at the other sisters, gossiping about their baby sibling._

 _Lori: Well, they're loud and talkative._

 _Lincoln lets out a sigh of irritation while Lori lets out a small giggle._

 _Lincoln: No…Leni, Luna, Luan, and the younger girls at home…they're ALL girls._

 _Lori listened on._

 _Lincoln: I'm the only boy in this family. Everybody else is girls. You know how lonely it gets with having to live in a house where NO ONE likes the things you like? Not to mention, being the only boy in the house, it's boring and upsetting._

 _Lori: B-But what about Clyde?_

 _Lincoln: Yeah, but…I want a brother, Lori. Someone who I can always mess with, someone who would always be by my side, someone who enjoys the things I enjoy…_

 _All of a sudden, everything made sense. Lincoln felt alone because…he's the only boy in the house. Yeah the girls love him very much, but for a long time, they don't seem to enjoy the things_ _ **he**_ _would enjoy. How could she have not noticed this…oh, Bobby that's why. Lori sighed, and placed a hand on his cheek._

 _Lori: I understand, Lincoln. Believe me, I do._

 _Lincoln: You do?_

 _Lori: I have my own things that I enjoy, but nobody else enjoyed them. You know my own things for enjoyment; is romantic soap opera, but my kind of soap opera…it gets boring…_

 _Lincoln listened to her, amazed that she, the sassy and cynical type of girl, would actually feel lonely._

 _Lori: So, you can't always expect everyone to enjoy everything you like._

 _She then placed her arm over his shoulder._

 _Lori: And there's another thing, as much as I would want to have another brother like you do, I shouldn't mind having another sister. Because who knows, she could be another type of tomboy like Lynn. And the same could be said for a boy too, he may like the things a girl may like as well._

 _Lincoln: Really?_

 _Lori: Exactly. So what do you say, you think you'll enjoy this new baby now?_

 _Lincoln looked at Lori with an interested expression, which turned into a smile, before hugging his older sister._

 _Lori: Hehehe, I'll take that as a yes._

 _She then wrapped her arm around him, one hand rubbing circles on his back, the other caressing the white hair. Once that's done, Lincoln then asked her;_

 _Lincoln: So a boy can like things girls normally enjoy?_

 _Lori: Yep. I've heard it has happened before. It's a bit unusual, but if that's with_ _ **my**_ _brother, I can put up with it._

 _Their conversation was interrupted when the car stopped at the hospital. Lori and Lincoln looked at each other._

 _Lori: Are you ready?_

 _Lincoln nodded._

 _Lincoln: Yes, Lori. I think I'm now ready to meet my little sister..._

* * *

 _Everyone got out of the car, and walked to the entrance of the hospital. They walked inside and walked over to the receptionist._

 _Receptionist: Hello there, how can I help you?_

 _Rita: Oh yes, we're here to pick up our new family member._

 _The receptionist widened her eyes in happiness, remembering the birth._

 _Receptionist: Oh, of course. He's at the nursery room._

 _The girls and Lincoln widened her eyes. The new baby is a boy? Lincoln became more excited._

 _Lincoln: *whispering*: Lori, did I hear that correctly?_

 _Lori was too shocked. No one was told of the baby's gender beforehand, and the fact that it's a boy began to excite her somewhat._

 _Lori: Yeah. You did._

 _The receptionist allowed the family to enter the halls. As they walked about, all of the sisters were continuing to talk about the baby boy._

 _Luna: A boy? Wow, we've got another special one in the family._

 _Lincoln: What? Another unique one?_

 _Lori: Yeah, twerp. The first one is you._

 _Lincoln: Oh…right. Heh-heh._

 _He shrugged as Lori gave him a hair ruffling. After a while of walking, they approached the nursery, where there are numerous babies being taken care of until they're healthy enough to come home._

 _The nurse lady was polite enough to let them in and let them take a look at the nursery. All of the babies are simply lying on their bed, preoccupied with their own thing._

 _Leni: Where's our brother, mom and dad?_

 _Rita: We're looking for him…Ah, there he is._

* * *

 _They're arrived at the bunk, where a small baby was sleeping. He was curled up in a blanket, and a small hat was on top of the head to protect his scalp from exposure. He was with his eyes closed, with what appeared to be a smile._

 _Luan: Wow. He looks adorable._

 _Luna: Indeed, sis._

 _Leni: Aww…I just wanna pinch his cheeks._

 _Lincoln was not paying attention to the commotion the sisters were causing; he was too focused on the sight of his baby…brother. Finally, a family member that isn't a girl. Lincoln walked up to the bed to take a closer look. The baby then began to stir a little bit, and his eyes soon opened. Lincoln caught the sight of such eyes; beautiful hazel green that looked like they can shine even in the darkest places._

 _The baby looked at the strange, larger boy who was looking back. It made a cooing noise before moving around, the blanket surround him shuffling off. This exposes the arms, as he reached out to try and touch him. Lincoln silently moved his finger over to the tiny hands. They both soon touched each other, and something within the inside of them began to click. For a while, they both stared at each other, not breaking contact. At last, Lincoln spoke._

 _Lincoln: Hey there, little guy._

 _He spoke in a hushed, gentle tone as he moved his thumb towards the cheek. The baby boy felt the warm touch of his thumb, and closed his eyes, letting out a tiny moan._

 _Voice: Wow. You are doing great, Linky._

 _It was Lori, who was beginning to kneel down his height to take a closer look._

 _Lincoln: Yeah…you should meet him too, Lori._

 _Lori: Really? You want me to meet him?_

 _Lincoln looked at him._

 _Lincoln: You said you wanted a brother too._

 _Lori opened her mouth to say something, but decided to say nothing._

 _Lori: Um…okay. I'm afraid I may mess up._

 _Lincoln held onto her hand._

 _Lincoln: You'll do fine, Lori._

 _Lori looked on at him. Then she looked at the baby. He was still holding onto Lincoln's finger._

 _Lori: Okay…_

 _Lincoln nodded, and then took Lori's hand. He moved it over to the baby's bed. The baby looked at the hand, and then looked at the two kids. He lets out a soft coo, and took one hand to Lori's hand, which Lincoln lets go of, and kept his other hand to Lincoln's finger._

 _Lori began to become a bit anxious of messing up; she's usually not this good with babies due to her cynical nature. But this is her brother, and she's gotta put up her good first impression._

 _Lori: Hi there, honey._

 _She cupped the tiny hand onto the baby's hand, and the baby smiled some more, almost to the point of giggling. Lori and Lincoln looked at each other and smiled._

 _Voice: Tee-hee._

 _They turned to see Leni with her phone out, having already taken a photo of this._

 _Leni: Another photo on my memory book._

 _Lori and Lincoln just smiled at each other._

 _Rita: I see someone's already getting to know Logan better here._

 _Lincoln and Lori: Who?_

 _Lynn Sr.: Logan, that's his name._

 _They both looked at each other._

 _Lincoln: That's a nice name._

 _Lori: Yeah._

 _The parents chuckled as they turned their attention back to the baby._

* * *

 _Soon, the parents got their baby, Logan Loud out of the hospital and are soon driving home with him. He was with Lincoln and Lori as every time he would be split away from them for more than 2 minutes, he would begin to whine. He almost did cry at one point, but Lori took care of the situation._

 _Lincoln looked at Logan, who was resting on Lori's arms._

 _Lincoln: So, what do you think will happen with Logan?_

 _Lori shrugged as she bounced Logan._

 _Lori: Who knows…it's too early to say, Linky. Right now though; I think it's safe to assume that…he's gonna grow up to be a great little brother. And_ _ **you**_ _Lincoln, you and I will make sure of that. Won't we?_

 _Lincoln nodded with determination._

 _Lincoln: Yes we will._

 _They both hugged each other, and they stayed like this for the remainder of the drive home…_

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes slowly as he was brought back into the real world. He slowly got up as to not disturb Logan, who was sleeping right next to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was at least 6:15 AM. Time to wake up, Lincoln thought.

He then looked down at Logan's sleeping form, him holding onto Rexy like he doesn't have a care in the world. Lincoln adored such a sight; it made him look like a sleeping angel. He then decided that he would let Logan sleep for a little while longer.

He gave him a small peck on the forehead and slowly crawled out of the bed. Then he hopped off, and left the room to the bathroom for a morning shower. When he got out, he saw Lori was getting out of the bathroom with her shirt already on. She must've already got a morning shower. Then again, Lori is thought to be the 'early bird' of the family. Lincoln then remembered the dream and decided to ask Lori.

Lincoln: Hey, Lori.

Lori turned to look at her younger brother.

Lori: Hey, Lincoln. Where's Logan?

Lincoln: He's still inside the room. I decided to let him sleep a bit longer. Poor little guy deserves it.

Lori: Oh...that's good.

Lincoln: Oh, Lori?

Lori: Yes?

Lincoln: Um…do you remember…the day we got Logan out of the hospital when he was born.

Lori looked at him, unsure of what he meant at first. Then it came back into her mind.

Lori: Oh…yes, I remember. Why?

Lincoln: I had a dream about it…or a memory. A memory dream, if that's what they call it.

Lori: Really, was it pleasant?

Lincoln nodded, and then sighed.

Lincoln: Just remembering that…makes me feel like a failure.

Lori looked down at him, with sympathy.

Lori: Lincoln, what happened wasn't your fault.

Lincoln: Of course it is. He was right there…and I just…

Lori didn't hesitate for a moment before hugging the stuffings out of him. Lincoln was kind of expecting this…but he was still shocked that this girl, who is usually on her phone 24/7 with Bobby, or known as the Queen of Dictatorship would hold some kind of care for him.

Lori: It's alright, Lincoln. What's done is done. He's back now, and like you said, he'll get his memories back.

Lincoln: But how would I know if I'm right?

Lori looked at him.

Lincoln: I know I said it would come back. But I'm saying it just to make him feel better…I don't know how it all works. For all I know, I could be lying.

Lincoln just simply looked down again. Lori's heart ached and shattered a little bit inside. Seeing both of her brothers like this made her feel miserable and hopeless.

Lori: I know, Lincoln. But right now, we've gotta do what we can. Until he's back to his old self, treating him with the love he _**needs,**_ is all we _can_ do.

Lincoln looked at her, still with uncertainty…but she's his sister. His oldest one too. And her being the Queen of Dictatorship, she rarely lies to what she says. For example, one time Luan broke her phone by mistake, and Lori yelled at her, saying she'll bury her in the backyard. Luan went to the backyard…hole. But they all knew she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, it was simply a bluff to get her to be more careful. With this in mind, he looked at her, and nodded.

Lincoln: Okay…I will. For Logan.

Lori: That's my brother.

She gave him a ruffling in the hair before standing up straight.

Lori: Now go and get a morning shower, breakfast will be ready soon.

Lincoln nodded, walked to the door, then stopped and looked back at her, before giving her a smile. Lori smiled back and gave him a wink before walking downstairs. Lincoln closed the door and prepared his morning shower to start off the day.


	8. Field Trip to the Mall

Little Logan Loud is still asleep. The large blanket wrapped around him was a bit heavy, but at the same time, warm and comforting. The boy tossed and turned in his bed to try and make himself feel comfortable. He would've fallen asleep, had it not been for,

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

A series of loud beeping sounds caused him to jerk awake. He looked towards where the noise came from, and sighed with frustration. It was a digital clock, and it was saying it's about 7:30 AM. Logan then pressed the snooze bar on the button, causing the alarm to stop.

Logan: *yawns*…

He yawned and stretched his limbs outwards, stretching the muscle and bones before he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Logan then walked outside of the room and into the hall of his new home. He was then greeted by a small white figure sitting down in front of them; it was the family dog, Charles.

Logan: Hey Charles. You slept well?

He raised his hand up to pet him. Charles closed his eyes in delight of the feeling of being petted.

 _Grrrrr…_

Charles raised his eyes and back away in fright. Logan looked down and giggled.

Logan: Oh, it's my little tummy. Don't be afraid, Charles.

Logan walked aside Charles as he calmed down and followed the little boy. Logan then went to the bathroom to wash his mouth with morning mouthwash. He walked over to the sink, opened the mouthwash and zipped some into his mouth.

Logan then looked at the mirror as he swished and swashed the mouthwash within his mouth. After about a minute of doing this, he was able to feel something stinging inside his mouth, this causes him to spit out the mouthwash.

Logan: Ow. Ow. Ow.

He then fills up a cup with regular water, then zips it out to get the stinging and taste out of it before spitting it out. He made a squirming face, not very comfortable with the feeling of the stinging in his mouth.

Logan: Eeeh, this is not a pleasant feeling.

He then walked down from the sink and was about to walk outside of the room, when he bumped into Leni, who was just about to open the door herself.

Leni: Ahhh!

Logan: Ahhh!

They both screamed at each other for a brief moment, along with Charles yelping. However, once they realized it was each other, they soon stopped and calmed down immediately.

Leni: Oh…*phew*, it was just you, Logan. Anyways, good morning.

Logan: Oh, good morning, Leni. Did you sleep well?

Leni nodded.

Leni: I just had a nice dream last night.

Logan smiled as they through the halls.

Logan: What was it about?

Leni smiled at him.

Leni: You getting your memories back.

Logan: Oh.

Logan blushed a bit again, wondering whether Leni was actually being serious or simply trying to make him smile. Whichever was; it worked for him.

Leni: So, hey; Lori and I were planning on going shopping for some makeup. Do you wanna come along?

Logan nodded with glee, wanting to spend time with the sisters, especially Lori and Leni. He wondered though, why would they wanna go outside and find some makeup? They're already beautiful as they are right now. But he decided not to retort to them.

Logan: Oh, okay. So, when do we go?

Leni giggled.

Leni: After breakfast, silly.

Logan scoffed playfully.

Logan: Of course.

Leni giggled as they both walked over to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Later on, a car drove across the streets of Royal Woods. Inside, Logan was sitting in the back seat, as Leni and Lori sat on the front. Lori is the only one of the Loud siblings to have a driver's permit and license, and is the only one to drive. Leni is old enough to drive, but due to her 'air-headed nature', doesn't seem to be able to get a hold of it, to put it nicely. Logan is once again holding onto Rexy, due to his closeness. The two girls found this cute, but they'll have to tell him to keep him inside the car.

Anyways, Lori and Leni were once again talking girl talk to each other.

Leni: So, how's YOUR life with Bobby?

Lori: Fine. Why?

Leni giggled a bit, eyeing her cheekily. Lori quickly realized this, and blushed a bit.

Lori: Eh…it's not like that.

Leni: Uh-huh, suuuuure…

Lori decided to retort to her.

Lori: W-Well, I don't see you with Harold.

Harold was Leni's boyfriend they were talking about last night. Leni widened her eyes briefly, and studdered.

Leni: Uh…be quiet. I never said no.

Lori: Still, this is like a 'once in a lifetime' thing. Why didn't you take it,

As the two girls were beginning to bicker back and forth, neither of them realized that their car was heading off to the wrong side of the road. Logan was still sitting alone, humming to himself, when he took a quick glance to the front, not expecting to see a large truck approaching them. At first, Logan was confused, but then he looked at the signs.

Logan: LORI! YOU'RE DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!

Lori looked at the road, and saw the truck almost right in front of them, honking at them. Both of the girls screamed and Logan hugged Rexy tighty as Lori swirled her car to the right lane, barely missing the truck. The truck driver slowed down, and Lori, through the side mirror, saw an old man in his 50s yelling at them angrily, fist raised out and waving at them. While that was happening, Leni looked at Logan.

Leni: Logan, are you okay?

Logan looked at her and nodded. Both of the girls sighed in relief.

Lori: I'm sorry, Logan. I was so distracted.

Leni: Me too, I was distracted to notice the truck.

Logan listened to them, and gave them a smile.

Logan: It's okay; we make mistakes a lot, they're what make us human. It's important that we learn from them. So PLEASE, don't get distracted again.

Lori and Leni giggled a bit.

Lori: Alright, Logan.

Leni: You're so sweet, you know that?

Logan looked at her, with a soft smile.

Logan: Well, you girls, and everyone else at home acted so nice to me, so it's only fair if I'M nice too. Isn't it?

Leni blushed at his compliment. Lori smiled to herself at him as well. It's amazing that despite his past-life, he still retains this innocence. She's got to remind herself to ask Logan who this "Ellen" person is, so she can thank him.

At last, they arrived at the mall. Logan looked out at the window, and was in awe at such a sight.

Logan: Wow! It's so big.

Lori: It sure is, isn't it?

Logan: Yeah. My dad wouldn't allow Ellen to take me out.

The girls frowned a bit; dang, his "dad" wouldn't even let him go outside. Now Lori really wanted to know who this Ellen person is, and really thank her for bringing him back. As the girls get out of their car, Lori turned to talk to Logan.

Lori: Hey, Logan? You may wanna leave Rexy in here.

Logan looked at her with concern and a bit of fear.

Logan: But…But I'll be lonely. He's the only one that'll keep me safe and comfortable in my dark times. Besides, I'm afraid daddy will come and take him away from me.

Leni completely understood; when Lincoln was little, he always had (and still has) his stuffed bunny he named Bun-Bun. He would always clutch onto the bunny no matter where he goes. At one point, he wouldn't leave Bun-Bun's side when their parents took him and her to the mall. It took some time, but Leni was able to convince him to simply hide Bun-Bun underneath the car. She briefly realized how much Lincoln and Logan are alike. So, she decided to use the same strategy.

Leni: Logey-Wogley, you can hide him, you know. No one'll come and take him away if you do that.

Logan looked at her, then at Rexy.

Leni: And you won't be alone anyways; you have me and Lori to protect you.

Logan thought about it for a bit; Rexy would be safe underneath the chair from his dad, and he'll come back for him anyways, but who'll keep him company? He then thought of an idea…

Logan finally came back to the car, Leni and Lori looking back to find Rexy with a SpongeBob Squarepants blanket.

Logan: There was blankee underneath the car. I thought Rexy would keep him company.

Lori and Leni smiled at him and giggled at each other.

Leni: Oh, Logan. You're so cute.

Logan smiled a bit, blushing at her complaint. Lori looked back at the blankee for a brief moment, not wanting to ruin the child's innocent nature some more.

Lori: Well, should we get going?

Logan: Yeah.

Leni: Alrighty then. Let's get going, little guy.

Logan giggled as Leni picked him up and placed him on her shoulders. Logan decided to be cheeky, and wowed.

Logan: Wow, I'm much taller than you girl, now. Tehe.

Leni giggled lovingly while Lori rolled her eyes, but she kept on a smirk as they both walked inside.

* * *

Both of the girls entered the mall, and Logan was in awe at the sight of such a beautiful mall. There are so many people wandering about going from store to store. It's not only the people that caught Logan's interest. The floors are also very clean; the roofs are sparkling spotless, and the shops are also filled nice people. He's also amazed at the size of the place.

Logan: Wow. This place looks beautiful.

Leni and Lori smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Then Logan asked,

Logan: So, where is this makeup store you need?

Lori looked at the map which showed the entire area of the mall.

Lori: Hmm…lemme see. It's probably somewhere around…here. Oh, it's actually here.

She pointed to a pink box shape in the lower right corner.

Logan: Oh, okay.

Lori: Let's get going.

Then both of the girls walked into the mall.

A little while later, Lori, Leni and Logan arrived at the makeup store. Logan looked into the area, and took in the details of the place.

Leni: Alright, Lori. Now, let's just get what we want.

Lori nodded as Leni placed Logan down and soon, all 3 of them walked back inside. Later, Leni found a type of perfume labeled **"Glorgie"**. This is a model that is used in the store, so it can be used anytime.

Leni: Oh, **"Glorgie".** I LOVE this type of perfume. It smells really good.

Logan looked at her, confused. Then, Leni pressed the squeeze bulb, causing pink puffs to run onto her face. Some of them got on Logan's face, causing him to sniff it. Then, he hitched a breath, making him gag slightly. It was too strong.

Logan: ACK! Too strong! Too strong!

He waved his hand in front of his face, while Leni watched his actions. Then, she looked at the manual.

Leni: Hmm, it says it doesn't smell bad.

Logan: Please…let me breathe for a moment, Leni.

Leni allowed him to take a breather, before he settled down. Once he does so, he looked at Leni.

Logan: Okay, you can squeeze it.

He pulled up the collar of his shirt over his mouth and nose, giving her a thumbs up. Leni giggled.

Leni: It doesn't smell bad, dear.

Logan: It doesn't. It's just…phew! It's too strong!

Leni: Too strong?

Logan nodded again.

Leni: So it doesn't smell good.

Logan shook his head. He did almost shout, but it was thankfully muffled by the mouth covered by his shirt.

Logan: No! That's not what I mean! I mean it's TOO good for me!

Leni widened her eyes in understanding.

Leni: Oh! I see.

Logan nodded again.

Leni: Are you sure you're not gonna smell this?

Logan gave her another thumbs up. Then, Leni squeezed the squeeze bulb again, and this time, Logan was covered. He did hold his breath, just to be safe.

Something Logan has learned from his old life from the older sisters aside from Ellen, is that they take a LONG time to put on their make-up, so he's used to waiting a while for Leni to be done. After a while, Leni was finally finished.

Leni: Ooh, this is really good. I'll take this.

She placed the model back, and took an actual model. Logan smiled behind his shirt.

Logan: Are you not gonna spray anymore?

Leni shook her head.

Leni: At least…not until we get back home.

She gave him a little evil grin. Logan giggled a little bit, and this made Leni smile a bit, breaking the grin.

Logan: You can't really be THAT evil, Leni.

Leni pouted.

Leni: Dang it.

Lori: Are you two lovebirds gossiping?

It was Lori, and she has already found several things she's found and placed them on her shopping bag. Leni and Logan scoffed at her, blushing.

Logan and Leni: No! Are you insane?

Lori couldn't help but giggle.

Lori: Jk. Anyways, Leni, do you have everything you need?

Leni looked at her purse.

Leni: Oh yes, I've got my favorite perfume, and uh…that's it.

Lori looked at her, confused.

Lori: That's all?

Leni nodded, smiling. Lori shrugged.

Lori: Alright, that's about it I guess.

Logan wondered something, and asked Lori.

Logan: Hey, Lori, what time is it?

Lori answered by looking at her watch.

Lori: It's about 9:30 AM, 45 minutes since we left home. Why? You wanna see Lincoln again?

Logan shook his head.

Logan: I just wanna know how much time has passed. To me, it felt like about 45 minutes.

Lori nodded in understanding.

Lori: Well…I guess we can stay here for a little bit longer. I bet this mall has some small rides for you.

Logan nodded, a little bit excited.

Logan: Yes, please Lori.

Lori smiled and took his hand. Leni smiled at such a cute sight, once again loving how Lori, such a bossy, and sassy girl having such a tender heart. Both of the girls soon walked away, with Logan in between them.

* * *

Eventually, there is a small clearing in one of the hallways of the mall, where there is a large gray cylinder machine with a line of about 15 kids, all varying from 4-18 years old. Logan tilted his head in confusion.

Logan: What's that?

Lori: It's a simulation ride. This one simulates a roller coaster ride.

Logan and Leni 'wooed' at the fact.

Leni: Really?

Lori raised her eyebrow.

Lori: Really, Leni? You've been here once.

Leni: …Oh.

Logan smiled a bit, amused at her.

Leni: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going. The line's not that long.

Logan nodded in agreement as he excitedly went into the line, dragging the girls with him.

After about 3 minutes of waiting, all 3 of them were finally able to get inside the ride. In the roof, there is a title of the simulation entitled;

 **Ridley Scott's Alien; the Simulation**

 **Experience the Horror and Suspense of the 1979 movie**

Logan looked at the title, and felt a little bit tense. Lori placed her hand on his hand, intending to relax.

Lori: Relax, Logan. It's just a ride.

Logan looked at her.

Logan: I…I don't know w-why I'm a-afraid…I-I don't remember seeing…

Then, he felt the lights going off, and the screen turning on. Then, green letters began to form as a typing sound can be heard from the speakers. The text read;

 _ **June 3, 2122;**_

 _ **The USCSS Nostromo crew has landed on an uncharted planetoid in response to picking up a distress signal. The signal turns out to be from a derelict alien ship, with a deadly cargo in its lower levels.**_

 _ **One crew member, Kane was infected with a parasitic creature attaching to his face. It implanted an embryo inside of him, and the creature bursts out of its chest. Almost all of the crew was killed by the creature except for Ellen Ripley, and you.**_

 _ **Your task is to initiate the self-destruction sequence for the Nostromo, while surviving the alien's assault. Good luck…you'll need it.**_

The screen then fades in, to reveal a pretty woman pulling up someone. It's actually the first person perspective of the riders. Logan began to gulp, while muttering to himself, _"It's just a ride…it's just a ride…a familiar ride, but still…just a ride…"_

Ripley *on screen*: Are you alright? You took quite a hit back there.

The screen moved up and down, meaning the camera nodded.

Ripley *on screen*: Good, now, come on. We're almost there.

 _Screeech!_

There was a screech audible from the speakers. Logan began tensing up. Leni was shivering a bit, biting her fingernails.

Ripley *on screen*: Come on, it's nearby.

She grabbed the cameraman's hand, and they both ran across the hallway, the heavy sound of footsteps behind them. Leni hugged Logan in fear for himself.

Leni: I-It's…It's okay…I-It's j-j-juus-s-st a ride…

Logan felt Leni's fear, curious whether Leni is comforting herself, or Logan. Then the ride approached a sector, with an empty door. Logan gasped, and involuntarily spoke.

Logan: In the ceiling!

The camera and Ripley looked up upon hearing a strange rattling noise from above, to see a large creature about 7 feet tall, biomechanical skin with no eyes, drooling lots of saliva as it hissed at them.

The cameraman pushed Ripley out of the way just as the creature pounced down. He then took her hand and ran off into the dark door.

Soon, both of them arrived at the room where the buttons are.

Ripley *on screen*: Come on, let's get this started.

Both of them then started to press some buttons. Lori looked at Logan, a bit stunned at what happened earlier.

Lori: L-Logan? How did you know that?

Logan looked at her.

Logan: I…I don't know. I just, remembered something from before. And I saw THAT.

Lori widened her eyes in shock; what? Did he just remember what had happened some time before he was kidnapped?

The self-destruct sequence soon started. And the two people in the simulation started to run for an escape pod. The lights began to flicker, making some people in the audience disoriented a bit. Logan gulped a bit, but remained strong. Leni on the other hand, was stuttering and clamping her teeth, sweat landing on some people in the front and on her right.

Then, there was a silhouette of the alien approaching from the dark corridors.

Ripley *on screen*: Come on!

The camera was pulled into the escape pod, while the creature jumped up into the ceiling. The door closed, and after a while of rumbling, the escape pod was soon jettisoned out of the ship. The simulation ride jerked backwards gently, making the kids scream a bit. Logan held Lori and Leni's hand, while Leni was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Leni: PLEASE! PLEASE LET THIS END!

Soon, the ride settled down. Ripley and the camera panted.

Ripley *on screen*: That…was a close one.

Both of them looked at each other, before they started laughing. Leni sighed a bit in relief, while Lori rolled her eyes in amusement at Leni's scared behavior. But she was indeed, amused a Logan's bravery for such a young age.

Soon, both Ripley and the camera soon began to walk towards their hyper sleep pods.

Ripley *on screen*: Well, now it's all over, we can go back home to Earth.

The camera moved up and down, nodding in agreement. Leni sighed in relief.

Leni: It's all OVER.

Logan shook his head, though he didn't know why? He was correct; a biomechanical hand reached out from behind them. Ripley and the camera screamed and jumped back. This made everyone scream as well. The alien was still alive, having taken the vent from the ship to the escape pod to get here. Ripley and the camera quickly ran over to a button, and opened a closet. There are astronaut suits. Ripley pressed a button, and quickly closed the door.

A door from the other side for the room, revealing space in the back. The alien was then pulled out from the decompression. The door was soon closed automatically. At last, it was finally over. Ripley and the camera soon stumbled out, panting in relief. Both of them looked at each other, before smiling at each other. Both of them patted one another in the shoulders, before everything faded to black. It was over.

* * *

Leni was immediately the first to run out, terrified. Logan and Lori were not far behind. Logan smiled a bit, thankful for having to brave through the terrifying ride. Lori however, has some other concerns right now.

Lori: Hang on there, Logan. Did you just remember going on this ride before?

Logan looked at her, confused.

Logan: Hm?

Lori: You were able to guess correctly where that thing was.

She kneeled down to his height.

Lori: Tell me something, Logan; are you sure your "father" didn't take you out anywhere?

Logan's face faltered a bit, before shaking his head. Lori then widened her eyes.

Lori: Logan, do you feel the place feel any…familiar?

Logan nodded. Lori widened her eyes again.

Lori: No way…

Logan: What?

Lori gave a small chuckle and smile.

Lori: For JUST a second there, a little bit of your memories just came back.

Logan widened his eyes for a bit.

Logan: R-R…Really?

He looked at her with a small, hopeful smile. Lori nodded and cupped his cheek with her hand.

Lori: Do you remember anything else?

Logan breathed a little bit, biting his lip, trying to remember anything else, briefly smacking himself with his wrist before pouting, shaking his head.

Logan: No. I'm sorry.

Lori smiled a bit, though it was a small smile. She quickly hugged him.

Lori: It's alright, kiddo. It's a start. Tell me, what do you remember?

Logan began pondering, trying to think about what happened during his "time" with the Louds during the ride.

 _*Flashback*_

 _9 year old Lincoln, 3 year old Logan, and 15 year old Lori were waiting on the line for the ride. Logan was a bit scared, clutching onto Lincoln's side to protect him. Lincoln looked down at him, and smiled, patting his head._

 _Lincoln: It's alright, Logan. We'll be here to protect you._

 _Logan looked at him, big eyes looking at him with fear and wonder, before looking at Lori, who was smiling, nodding in agreement. Logan gulped._

 _Then, they were inside of the ride, witnessing the whole simulation. Logan was very afraid, and by the time the guest first saw the alien, it came down from top of the ceiling, making him cower behind both of his siblings in fear._

 _*Flashback ended*_

Logan explained what he could remember. And that was about it. Logan was expecting a look of disappointment from Lori, but instead, she gave him a smile and hugged him back.

Lori: It's alright, Logan. You're beginning to remember, and no matter how big or small it is, it's considered progress to me and my siblings.

Logan smiled a bit, hugging her back. Then after a while, he noticed Leni sitting down at a bench, still shaking. He gasped, and rushed over to her.

Lori: What is it, Logan?

She wanted to know what has happened, and then she noticed Leni being comforted by Logan.

Lori: Hey, Leni…

Leni's eyes moved towards him, and she gasped, hugging him tightly.

Leni: Oh, Logey-Wogley! I thought I lost you, baby! I thought the thing got you!

Logan quickly hugged her back, rubbing her back.

Logan: Its okay, Leni. Shh…it's gonna be okay. Its only a ride. I'm not gonna go away this time.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, making her smile a bit.

Logan: Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm beginning to remember somethings.

Leni immediately lost fear in her face, and gasped in delight.

Leni: Oh my goodness, my little baby is recovering his memories!

She began hugging him tightly, showering his face with kisses. Logan smiled a bit, giggling at her.

Logan: Leni! Tehehe, stop, please!

Eventually, Leni stopped, before setting him down.

Leni: I'm sorry, I got a little carried away. Anyway, I'm so happy for you.

Logan smiled a bit, before he looked at her again.

Logan: So, are you feeling better?

Leni's smile faltered a bit.

Logan: If it'll also make you feel better, we can-

Logan began whispering something in her ear, and Leni's face brightened.

Later, Leni and Logan were riding on a gentle Thomas and Friends Rocker.

Leni: Wheee!

Logan looked at Lori, who simply shrugged, but both of them really smiling at Leni's actions. The rest of the trip was basically normal, but boy did the girls have some amazing new to tell to the rest of the Louds…


	9. Singing Brings Happiness

There was a series of chuckles from the outside of the living room. The front door soon opened, and in stepped in a giggly trio of Louds; Lori, Leni and Logan. They had just returned from the mall, and had a pretty good time with each other.

Logan: Haha, did that actually happen during your driving lessons?

Leni nodded; she was explaining to him her attempts at driving. Once again, to put it nicely, it didn't go well.

Logan: Well, I hope you get it eventually, Len-Len.

Leni looked at him confused.

Leni: Len-Len?

Logan nodded.

Logan: It's a nickname I thought of for you. I like the one YOU gave ME, so why not?

Leni gushed again.

Leni: Aww, you really are an angel, baby. Come here, you.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, making him smile.

Leni: Now, I've gotta go and try out this new makeup. See you later Lori, Logey-Wogley.

Leni then walked upwards, leaving behind a flustered Logan and a smirking Lori.

Lori: She likes you, Logan.

Logan looked at her, and blushed a bit.

Logan: Yeah, I know that.

Lori smirked and ruffled his hair, and then her phone 'bzzed', making her pull it out. She then gasp,

Lori: Oh, it's Bobby! He sent me a text. I've gotta go and text back to him.

She gave him another ruffle, messing up his hair a bit, before walking ahead, leaving Logan confused for a bit.

Logan: W-What, what should I do now?

Lori looked back at him.

Lori: We're not the only ones you can play with, you little dweeb. Try out Luna, or even Luan.

Logan looked at her, now completely understanding. Lori smiled and winked at him.

Lori: See you later, kiddo.

Logan: Bye, Lori.

Lori then walked away, leaving him alone for a while. Logan was confused; he has conserved with Luna before, but he never really knew a whole lot about her; only that she loves rock n' roll. He never really liked rock; the constant yelling and heavy instruments never really interested him. Unfortunately, his old father LOVED rock n' roll. So much so, that at one point he kept EVERYONE up all night while he was listening to a rock band on TV. It left him, Ellen, and even the sisters; Fiona and Jessie awake and irritated. He sighed at the memory of the other two sisters; at least they all have SOMETHING in common.

Logan: Oh well, might as well get to know some of my other sisters. REAL sisters, to be specific.

* * *

He then walked over to the stairs, anticipating how the other sisters will react towards him, and hoped that he could at lea-

Voice: Hi there.

Logan then jumped and shrieked briefly as he turned around; it was the gothic 8 year old girl, Lucy Loud. He then sighed in relief.

Logan: Oh, it's you Lucy.

Lucy: I have a poem I'd like for you to hear.

Logan was intrigued; she makes poems? Oh well, maybe they'll be interesting.

Logan: Okay, what is it?

Lucy pulls out a piece of paper, and cleared her throat,

Lucy: _**Despair, it's all that I felt for part of my life.**_

 _ **Someone special was taken away,**_

 _ **Leaving me alone with pain in my heart like a knife.**_

Lucy then pulled her paper down. Logan was left with his eyes widened; what a depressing poem.

Lucy: That is only the first part of my poem. I still have to finish it.

Logan: Um…okay. Uh, thanks. That's a uh…a nice poem. I hope the next part is uh…more light-hearted.

Lucy gave a small smile.

Lucy: Thank you. See you later, Logan.

Logan: Bye.

Lucy then walked away to her room. Logan looked at her; she seems alright, if not a little creepy. Though, why does she have her eyes covered? And why is she more…gothic than the rest of the sisters? He shrugged, deciding that he would ask her later.

* * *

As he arrived at the room where Luna was, the door was closed for some reason. He blindly approached the door. He reached out his hand knocked on the door.

Voice: Who is it?

Logan: Oh um, it's me Logan.

Then he heard a gasp, then a soft giggling.

Voice: Hold on.

Logan was confused a bit, but he decided to obey whoever spoke and waited for a bit. Then after he heard shoveling, he also heard.

Voice: Luan, what are you doing?

It was another voice from inside the room; it sounded like one of the Loud sisters, Luna. Then the other voice, Luan spoke up,

Luan: What? It's just pie!

Luna: What are you gonna use that fo-…

There was a long silence.

Luna: No. You're not splattering Logan with your cherry pie.

Luan: Oh come on, please! I'm sure he'll 'cherryish' the moment. Hahahaha!

Logan then heard Luna groan. He didn't know why, as that pun…did make him chuckle a bit. Then,

Luna: You want to leave a bad impression on him? He doesn't remember ANYTHING!

Luan: But-But, Luna!

Luna: No "buts". Now put that away or else I'll kick yours.

Logan tensed up a bit, but then,

Luan: Oh, alright, Luna. *grumbles* You're no fun.

Logan was intrigued; so Luan's a comedian. He wondered what type of jokes she has. Then he heard the doorknob jiggle a bit, making him step back a bit, and look up, as Luna opened the door. She gave Logan a surprised look, before giving him a smile.

Luna: Oh, didn't expect to see you here. Tell me, you didn't hear…what was going on inside?

Logan nodded.

Logan: What was that about?

Luna chuckled and shrugged, rubbing the back of her head.

Luna: Yeah, sorry about that, little bro. Luan…she likes to shove cherry pie in newcomers' faces.

Logan: Oh, Lincoln told me that she's a type of comedian sister.

Luna nodded.

Luna: That's right, Logan. So, how was the morning with Lori and Leni? Where they nice?

Logan nodded.

Logan: Especially Leni. She's a really sweet lady.

Luna: I bet she is. So, do you need me for something?

Logan shrugged.

Logan: She wanted me to spend some 'quality time' with you two. She's right now busy with Bobby Boo-Boo Bear.

At hearing this, Luan snickered a bit.

Luan: Boo-Boo Bear?

Logan: Isn't that his name?

Luna shook her head.

Luna: No; his full name is Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr. At least that's what Lori told us.

Logan was a bit shocked at such a long name.

Logan: Roberto Ale, Alejan….Roberto Alejandro Martin…Roberto… RobertoAlejandroMartineMillianodigonogpfff…too long of a name.

Luna and Luan witnessed the scene of Logan trying to say his full name; it was adorable to see him try his best to pronounce and say his name as best and as fast as he could. It wouldn't be an issue for them, but Logan's only 5, there's no way he can comprehend all of that as easily. Still it was adorable, and they chuckled at the sight.

Luan: This is too cute.

Luna nodded.

Luna: Haha, alright Logan. We get it.

Logan looked at her, and pouted a little bit.

Logan: Why can't I do anything?

Luna felt a little bit of pity. So she picked him up and took him inside, Luan walking nearby, with her cherry pie ready.

Luna: It's fine, little dude. You messed up saying someone's full name, it's not the end of the world. You'll figure it out someday.

Logan looked at her and gave her a smile.

Logan: Thanks.

Luan then got an idea.

Luan: Hey, Logan. Watch this.

She raised her cherry pie, and Luna raised her arms in front of Logan, ready to shield him from the pie. But instead,

 _SPLATTER!_

Luan splattered the pie, on her own face. Logan and Luna gasped a bit, the former covering her mouth.

Logan: Are you okay?

Luan just laughed it off.

Luan: I bet that this moment will be off the 'pie-charts' for you. Hahaha,

Luna groaned.

Luna: Really? I don't think you trying on that.

But Logan on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle.

Logan: I get it; because you have a pie on your face, and there are pie charts. Hahahaha.

Luan: There you go. Hahahaha.

The two laughed for a while, until Logan settled down. Then he looked at Luna.

Logan: So, what do you do?

Luna: Oh, I practice rock 'n roll for a livin'. Went through many gigs, and they went well.

Logan: Oh. That's great. Hey, um…I wonder if…maybe I can…try out some of your instruments. If you have any, that is.

Luna nodded.

Luna: Sure thing. Let's take a lookie here.

She and Logan went to Luna's side of the room while Luan went to the restroom to clean off the cherry pie. Luna walked over towards the closet where there are various sets of instruments simply hanging there, waiting to be used for something. Logan was impressed at the types of instruments she has; she really IS into music.

Luna: Alright now, let's see what I have for your size.

She began fishing through the instruments while Logan waited. He stood there, waiting for her to finish finding the perfect instrument. So to kill time, he looked around to see their room; one side shows a poster of a man, whose eyes are covered by brown hair, with a name on the bottom written, Mick Swagger. He was playing a black guitar with spotlights over him, with camera flashes in the background. Mick also sports a wide grin, as if he were having the time of his life.

The other side does not have a poster really, but instead there appears to be a box at the front of the bed, with clown decorations in the box. Logan grew interested in both of them, but didn't get the chance to explore, because as soon as he can do so, Luna already called out for him.

Luna: Hey there, Logan. Found you something.

She pulled out a colorful saxophone with the colors of the rainbow. Logan looked at it with curiosity, and looked up at Luna. Luna smirked.

Luna: What? It won't come alive and bite you.

Then, Logan raised an eyebrow.

Logan: It doesn't have a mouth.

Luna nodded.

Luna: Exactly. Now here, try it out.

Logan looked on as Luna placed the saxophone down right in front of him. Then Luna leaned down to his height.

Luna: Now I'm sure you know what a saxophone is, right?

Logan smiled and nodded.

Logan: Yep.

Luna nodded, then she had a smile on her face, as an idea formed on her head.

Luna: Hey, do you want to help me with something?

Logan: What is it?

Luna smiled as she sat down next to him.

Luna: Well, um…there is…this special boy that I'm in love with. And…I want to make a song for him.

Logan widened his eyes, and gave a small smile.

Logan: You…you want my help?

Luna nodded, and smiled.

Luna: I need you to help me, Logan. This boy is very special to me, and I…I don't want to sound very attached, but I can't live without him.

Logan smiled, then he asked.

Logan: Who is this boy you like?

Luna pondered for a bit.

Luna: Hmm…if I remember correctly, it was…Luke.

Logan: Luke? Hm, sounds like a nice guy.

Luna smiled warmly; she was referring to Logan, but she wanted it to be subtle, and by the time he got his memories back, she would give it to him to remind them how much they missed him.

Logan: Alright, I'll help. Want type of song it is?

Luna: _"I'm all out of love"_ by Air Supply.

Logan was now intrigued.

Logan: Air Supply? Why does that sound familiar?

Luna smiled.

Luna: It's a band from the 80s. You used to listen to it when you were little. Air Supply was Luke's favorite.

Logan: Oh, okay. So, when do want to start? Should I sing?

Luna shook his head.

Luna: Oh no, you don't have to sing. I'll do the singing. And we can start now if you want.

Logan pondered for a bit, he's giving her a big service by doing this. He pondered if he was really ready for this. Then he decided, if he really wanted them to like him even more, and remember him not as a pitiful boy, but as a helpful boy, this could be a start.

Logan: Alright. I'm ready. We can do this.

Luna smiled.

Luna: Great. Now hold on, let me get my guitar ready.

Then,

Luan: Hi yall.

She waved at them as she walked back inside.

Logan: Hi there, Luan.

Luan: What are you two doing?

Logan: We're playing a song by Air Supply for Luna's special one.

Luan widened her eyes, then looked at Luna. She smiled, then eyed at Logan. Luan immediately got who she was REALLY referring to.

Luan: Oh, okay. Mind if I join along? I feel like joining, and I love Air Supply as well.

Logan looked at Luna, and smiled at her.

Logan: Can she join, please?

Luna smiled, seeing Logan's innocent smile. Even though Luan is very annoying with her jokes, she's still her sister. So she can if she wants.

Luna: Alright, here. Take the piano.

Luan: Okay. I can't wait to 'jam' it up. Hahahaha, get it.

Luna groaned, but Logan chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Once Luan got to her station, Luna sets her music box to _"I'm All Out of Love"_ , and turns on an audio , the two older children began to sing. Logan thankfully didn't get to sing due to him not being able to remember the lyrics. But as he played the saxophone to the beat, he listened to Luna and Luan. Both of them are good singers, but Luna's voice…for a rock singer, it sounded like…something akin to an angel. And it made a sense of Deja-vu within him. He played to the saxophone as she sang the lyrics, and he smiled, remembering when he was just turning 3, and he was having a bad dream when Luna came along towards him, and she and Lincoln sung him another song by Air Supply.

Wait, remembering…he just remembered another moment in his early life. As the song hits a fast part, he played the saxophone in excitement of the new discovery. Of course he then remembered where he was, and slowed down along with the beat.

Soon, the song was complete, and Luna turned off the recorder. As soon as she turns it off, she received a hug on her legs. She looked down to see Logan.

Logan: I'm remembering again! I'm remembering again!

Immediately, the news struck them with excitement. Their faces beamed with happiness and Luna picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Luna: For real, little bro?! This is amazing!

Luan: Our little brother is getting his memory back!

They were shouting a little too loudly, as their shouts can be heard across the hallways. Then like a herd of stampeding buffalo, they could hear footsteps rushing in towards the room. The 3 louds turned around to see the Loud armada standing outside.

Logan: Guys! I'm remembering again!

Leni: For real?! Like, that's amazing!

Lana: Wow, that's awesome!

Lola: What was it about?

Even Lisa added,

Lisa: I'm normally against using such emotions, but EEEEEEEHHHH! HE'S REMEMBERING!

Her usually monotone voice turned cheerful, and Lincoln, who was nearby approached him.

Lincoln: I'm proud of you, little dude.

He gently ruffled his hair a little bit, making Logan smile. He then asked,

Lincoln: Wait, you said that you were remembering things again? Were you remembering something before?

Logan nodded. Then after listening to the demands, he began to explain what he was remembering before. Everyone was amazed, and Lincoln especially was proud of his little brother becoming much better, much quickly than they anticipated.

It seemed like the week might be better than they anticipated…


	10. Celebration

Inside the house, Georgie was sitting on the living room, watching a football game while drinking beer. The announcer talks about on how the other two teams are pitting against one another. One team, the Panthers are faring badly against their opponents, the Chicago Bears, 3-14 respectively. Georgie was cheering for the Panthers, and is not happy for them losing.

Georgie: Come on, come on! I didn't place $14 on a bet against my ex-wife to see my opposing team lose!

Nearby, Fiona, Jessie and Ellen were busy cleaning the kitchen for any types of dirt that has settled over the past few days. Jessie grumbled to herself silently.

Jessie: Look at him; busy making bets against our mom, making us do all of this dirty work…idiot…

Fiona quickly smacked her in the back of the head.

Fiona: Shut up, Jessie! Do you want to suffer another one of his wrath?!

Jessie flinched at her tone, and then she looked down.

Jessie: Right, sorry…

Ellen was nearby, rubbing sponges on the dishes. She was thankful her father was too busy on the bet to notice then talking smack about him. Of course, she was also too busy thinking about Logan. She had hoped that one day, when things get well enough for him to remember his old life, she can go back to him and be with him again. Ellen hoped that things were fine at that house. Ellen sighed to herself at thinking about him; she missed him very much.

Ellen: Oh, Logan…I hope things are going well for you and your family…

Fiona looked on at her younger sister, feeling sympathy for her. She then approached her silently.

Fiona: Hey…

Ellen looked at her, and smiled softly.

Ellen: Hey, what's up?

Fiona shrugged.

Fiona: I just want to see how my sister's doing.

Ellen looked at her, and smiled.

Ellen: I'm doing dandy.

Fiona looked at her, not very convinced.

Fiona: Your thinking about Logan, aren't you?

Ellen froze for a moment, before sighing.

Ellen: Yes…yes I am…

Fiona smiled, and placed an arm around her.

Fiona: He's doing fine, Ellen. Thanks to you, he's with his family again.

Ellen looked at her again, and smiled.

Ellen: Fiona, I know that. It's just…I can't stop thinking about him…

Fiona looked at her guiltily. She understood what was going on; Ellen missed having someone that loved her. Ever since her mother left George for him being too alcoholic when Ellen was 14, she and her sisters were left to face his wrath, both verbally and physically. Her mother is a rather sensitive subject for the 3 sisters, but they couldn't help but think about her at times. Ellen however, was able to move on when Logan came into the picture. For the two years she had him, she spent every moment with him, letting him know that even in a family as cruel as their own, there'll always be someone that'll be by his side, no matter what.

It was at this moment, when Fiona saw Ellen wiping away a tear. _"She's probably getting very upset at the memories. I should do something about this."_ She thought to herself. After rubbing her hand on Ellen's back for a while, she then said,

Fiona: Hey, Ellen. How about after this, we go out for a while?

Ellen looked at her in shock.

Ellen: W-What?

Fiona nodded in agreement.

Fiona: I said if maybe to get your mind off of him for a while, we can go outside. Maybe take a walk, or go to…I don't know, Burpin' Burgers?

Ellen smiled and nodded. In her mind, she really wanted to get distracted with something else to lighten up the mood for a while. Then the three girls continued to work in the kitchen. Suddenly, the shouts of Georgie rang across the house as the Panthers lost to the team. He stomped his foot on the floor.

Georgie: I can't believe this BULL-

He threw the beer bottle across the house and into the kitchen. Jessie almost got hit, but she was able to move out of the way just in the time. The girls looked at the mess in shock, before they turned to look at him again. Fiona, with some guts, shouted,

Fiona: ARE YOU INSANE, DAD?! YOU COULD'VE HURT ONE OF US VERY BADLY!

Georgie turned to look at her, with an intimidating glare. Fiona didn't flinch back, and glared back at him. Georgie however, sighed and turned back to the game.

Georgie: Clean up the stupid mess.

Fiona didn't say anything, but she didn't argue, and went to pick up a broom and bag. Jessie was a bit shaken by this, and Ellen immediately approached her.

Ellen: Are you okay?

Ellen quickly traced her thumb against her sister's forehead, trying to assure her that she's alright. Jessie looked at her, and smiled.

Jessie: I'm…I'm fine…thank you.

Georgie: ELLEN!

Ellen flinched a bit, and looked at Georgie.

Ellen: Yes, father?

Georgie: Get me another bottle.

He spoke in a commanding tone, and Ellen nodded.

Ellen: Right away, father.

She then looked at Jessie.

Ellen: I'll be back, Jessie.

She quickly got up and took a bottle of beer from the fridge. She then approached him and gave him the beer bottle.

Ellen: Here you go, father.

Georgie looked at the bottle, and took it from her.

Georgie: *grumbles* Thanks.

He opened the beer bottle, and began drinking. But Ellen stood there.

Ellen: Um, excuse me father?

Georgie looked at her.

Georgie: What?

Ellen rubbed her arm, and sighed.

Ellen: I'm wondering…can my sisters and I go outside of the house? For a while, at least?

Georgie looked at her in suspension. Ellen had to work harder to persuade him.

Ellen: Please, I promise we won't tell anyone about us…I swear.

Georgie looked at her, looking for any signs of mistrust in her eyes. So far, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual.

Georgie: Hm…fine. Just get out of here. And don't be late…

Ellen nodded with a shy smile

Ellen: Thank you, father.

Georgie nodded. Ellen then smiled and walked back to Jessie. Jessie looked at her, tears streaming down after what happened from earlier.

Jessie: What happened?

Ellen smiled as she wiped away her tears.

Ellen: We're gonna get to go outside.

Jessie widened her eyes in surprise as Ellen smiled again. Around this time, Fiona came back and was getting the broom to wipe away all of the glass. She heard what Ellen told Jessie.

Fiona: He said we can go outside.

Ellen nodded with a smile.

Ellen: He says that as long we don't stay outside too late, we can go outside.

Fiona smiled like a little child again.

Fiona: So, Burpin' Burgers?

Ellen gave her a firm nod.

Ellen: Yes, my dear sister. So, Jessie?

Jessie nodded.

Jessie: Yes! Burpin' Burgers here we come!

Ellen and Fiona smiled at her, before they walked up and left the house. Fiona got onto the front seat of their car, and drove away. Fiona's on the front seat, driving the car and Jessie is sitting next to her. Ellen is sitting on the back left side, looking out at the house. She looked at it with worrisome, and sighed to herself. She hoped that one of these days, she would be able to see Logan again, and she hoped that he and her sisters would reconcile.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Louds themselves were inside their family car; Vanzilla, celebrating that Logan was beginning to get his memories back, and what better way to celebrate than to go to their favorite place; Burpin' Burgers.

Logan: Wait, Burpin' Burgers?

Lincoln looked at him and nodded.

Lincoln: Yep, only the best fast food restaurant in the world. Girls,

He clapped, and the entire family began singing their chant;

Loud Family: _**Hungry, y'all? Look no further.**_

 _ **Come on down to Burpin Burgers.**_

 _ **Grade B beef and special spice,**_

 _ **When it comes back up, it's twice as nice.**_

 **[Belch]**

After singing the motto, they all started belching, which made Logan laugh.

Logan: I've, I've never tried Burpin' Burgers…I never really tried out ANY burgers in general, actually.

Lincoln smiled and ruffled his hair.

Lincoln: No problem, little dude. We're gonna make sure you like the taste of Burpin' Burgers.

Logan smiled at him, hoping he's right. Leni gushed at how cute he looked when he smiled, which made Logan blush a bit. Soon, they were on their way. Logan ended up sitting between Lynn and Lincoln.

Logan: So, do you guys come here often?

Lincoln: Yep.

Logan: Like, every single day?

Lincoln chuckled.

Lincoln: Not THAT often; about once a week.

Logan: Oh. Okay.

Lincoln: Why?

Logan shrugged.

Logan: I was just wondering if it's actually really good.

Lincoln: Oh it is. Isn't it, Lynn?

Lynn nodded.

Lynn: You betcha, little bro.

Logan smiled as she gently ruffled his hair again. Then, he mumbled,

Logan: That's the second time that my hair gets messed up.

All of the other Louds chuckled.

Lincoln: Yeah. Sorry about that.

Logan grumbled as well. Lori rolled her eyes with an amusing smile.

* * *

At last, they soon arrived at Burpin' Burgers. All of the Louds whooped in excitement. Even Logan was a bit excited to see how the taste of these burgers will be. Lori then pulled up to the drive thru. The intercom in the drive through spoke up,

Drive-Thru Intercom: _Welcome to Burpin' Burgers. May I take your order?_

Immediately, all of the sisters stuck their heads out of the window, screaming at the same time.

Louds: Hi there, Burpin' Burgers!

There was a brief silence for a moment, before a sigh.

Drive-Thru: _*sigh* Pull-Up._

Immediately, all of the Louds widened their eyes.

Lori: Uh…we didn't order yet.

Drive-Thru Intercom: _We know what you all came here for._

Lori: Oh…wait, though. Someone else is here as well.

Drive-thru Intercom: _*sigh* Fine, just tell us what does he, or she wants._

Lori looked back at Logan.

Lori: What do you want?

Logan pondered for a brief moment.

Logan: Um…I'm thinking maybe a burger, maybe with some fries.

Lori nodded, and repeated the order to the intercom.

Drive-Thru Intercom: _Alright. Now, pull up. You're holding up the line._

The sisters looked back at the line, to see several people shouting impatiently for them to move. Lori chuckled nervously.

Lori: Oh, right. Sorry.

She drove ahead, and stopped at the window, where they were given about 12 bags to the kids. Excited and wanting to eat, they drove to a parking spot nearby, and soon began eating their food. Logan pulled out a cheeseburger from his bag and looked at it with curiosity.

Logan: Hmm…maybe…

He opened his mouth, and bit down into the cheeseburger. The boy's taste buds made contact with the favor of the burger mixed with beef. Chewing on it for a brief moment, he got used to the taste, and widened his eyes in happiness.

Logan: Hmm, this is…really good.

He said as he took another bite of the burger. Logan loved the taste of the burger, and Lincoln noticed it too.

Lincoln: You like it?

Logan looked at it and nodded.

Logan: I love this burger. This is an amazing burger, much better than McDonalds for sure.

The other Louds agreed, before they continued eating.

* * *

It wasn't long, before Lori's phone started ringing onto the phone. Lori whacked her hands a bit to clean out any crust from the bread. She soon picks up the phone and answers it.

Lori: Hello…oh, mom and dad.

Immediately, all of the Louds perked their heads up in interest upon hearing who was calling them. Logan however, grew tense at hearing that their parents are calling there.

Lori: Hi, mom and dad. How are you?

From the other side, the mother, Rita replied,

Rita: _Hi, Lori. How are you?_

Then her husband, Lynn Sr. added,

Lynn Sr.: _We just called by to hear what our children are doing._

There was brief silence for a while. Then they heard Lori giggling.

Lori: Hey, mom and dad. There's something _very_ special going on back home right now. It's _amazing!_

The others listened in, and Lincoln looked at Logan, wanting to know what his reaction was. His smile then faded as he saw Logan growing a bit tense. He placed a hand on his little brother's hand.

Lincoln: Logan, what's wrong?

Logan looked at him with worry.

Logan: U-Um…I uh…

Lori: Okay, it's….hang on, let me breath a bit. I'm a little too excited to say this…but, do you remember having another son, Logan? Our **other** little brother?

There was another silence, but Logan can faintly hear her parents asking her why they would bring back this subject?

Rita: _W-What? Lori, of course we remember Logan. How could we forget?_

Lynn Sr.: _Yeah. Why would you ask this?_

Lori: Simple, because…he's here. Back home with us.

In the phone, she heard silence for a brief moment. Then they could hear the parents' voices. They sounded stunned and shocked.

Rita: _W-What? T-That can't be…_

Even Lynn Sr. sounded confused.

Lynn Sr.: _Lori, are you sure you're not messed up? Or did you get some sleep?_

Lori widened her eyes, then shook her head.

Lori: No, not at all. He's truly here. Right guys?

She held the phone in front of the family, and puts the phone on speaker. The others responded.

Louds: Yes, it's true.

They all chanted at the same time, while Logan remained silent. He was not sure whether he's ready to talk to them. Lincoln noticed them and placed his left hand on his left right shoulder.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Logan. They'll NEVER lay a finger on you like that. Ever…

Logan: R-Really?

Lincoln nodded. Of course, after hearing Logan talk, apparently the phone caught his voice, and the parents heard that. Rita finally spoke up, and she sounded like she's at a loss for words, and she almost sounded like she's in tears.

Rita: _L-L-L…Logan…is that you?_

Logan hitched a breath silently, and bit his lower lip. He then heard his actual father's voice.

Lynn Sr.: _Logan Loud? My son?_

He too sounded surprised, and in tears as well. Yet, Logan remained silent. He wanted to talk to them, to get to know them well and maybe to love them as well. But then the image of his old father came back into his mind. Despite the reassurance from Lincoln, he still felt unsure. The years of abuse from his "father" made him very distrustful of any adult, including his supposed "real parents". So, he said nothing. Lori noticed how uncomfortable he looked, so she took the phone back and talked to them again.

Lori: Listen, mom and dad…Logan can't talk right now.

Once more, another silence went by, before a saddened,

Rita: _What? Why?_

Lori scratched behind her ear.

Lori: How can I explain this? Um…his abductor gave him amnesia. And they…they hit him…multiple times…

They couldn't see it, but as she described his time there, they could feel the negative emotions coming from the phone. They couldn't imagine the pain Rita was going through, and the guilt Lynn Sr. was feeling at the same time.

Rita: _No…no…no, please…you're lying…_

Lori: I'm sorry, mom…I'm not…

Lori sighed in disappointment as everyone could hear Rita cry over the phone. Then,

Lori: Well, actually…there was ONE person in that place who treated him with _any_ semblance of love, whatsoever. And, she's the one who brought him back to us in the first place.

Then, the sound of Rita crying stopped, and she then asked,

Rita: _R-Really?_

Lori nodded.

Lori: Yes, mom.

Rita: _What was her name?_

Lori: Ellen. Ellen Anderson is her name.

She said it with a smile in her face. Then they heard her sigh in relief, followed by a series of small laugh.

Rita: _Oh, thank goodness. She must be an angel._

Lynn Sr. added,

Lynn Sr.: _I agree. Our little son had a guardian angel watching over him._

Lori chuckled at their reaction. Then she sighed as she ran her fingers back through her hair.

Lori: Alright you two. Sorry you can't talk to him, but I'm pretty sure that he'll get his memories back in no time. We'll make sure of it.

The others nodded and chattered in agreement.

Louds: Yes, we'll see to it.

Then, there was the sound of Rita awing in happiness.

Rita: _Thank you girls. And tell Logan we said 'Hi' and 'We Love You', will you?_

Lori nodded in agreement with a chuckle.

Lori: Alright, mom.

Rita: _Good. I-If things don't go too well, please let us know, and then we'll be home very soon, okay?_

Lori nodded.

Lori: Will do, bye.

Rita and Lynn Sr.: _Bye._

Then the other end of the line ended. Lori sighed and looked at Logan.

Lori: They said 'Hi' and 'They love you'.

Logan gave her a shy smile, then he sighed in disappointment. Lori then reached over and caressed his cheek.

Lori: Don't worry. They're very good parents. They would NEVER hurt you, not like that big, monster.

Logan looked at her, and smiled at her. Leni then added in,

Leni: They're the greatest parents in the world. They'll do anything for you. You'd be very surprised how much they're willing to give away to make sure you're not lost anymore.

Logan looked at her in surprise.

Logan: R-Really? How much were they willing?

Lana chimed in.

Lana: Daddy wanted to give away all of his favorite ties for you. Even the one with the white hare.

Logan: Wow. And what about mommy?

Lola added,

Lola: Mommy wanted to give away her whole job as a dentist, and her many journals for you.

Logan: W-Wow…I…I didn't think that…

He was beginning to well up in tears at what they'll do. He learned on how real parents would do anything to protect their kids, but he never knew that his REAL parents would even do this. He wanted to say more, but he was so overwhelmed, that he ended up crying again in happiness. Lincoln hugged him again.

Logan: I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lincoln. I know me crying is making you annoyed, an-and at such a time when it's supposed to be pleasant, b-but-

Lincoln placed her thumb on his lips.

Lincoln: No. We're not annoyed, little guy. We know that you've been mostly mistreated during your time there. And Ellen may not have been there for you all the time. But just know, that she, as well as the rest of us here, loves you very much.

All of the other girls agreed and hugged him tightly. Logan smiled again, and then he felt something crawling onto his knees. It was Lily, and she wanted to be with him.

Logan: Hey there, Mishilly…

He spoke to her in a gushy tone, as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek and kissed her there again, making her giggle. Luna then chuckled,

Luna: You see, even Lily loves you.

Logan chuckled.

Logan: I know, Luna. And I wove you too,

He gushed at Lily before gently hugging her, and Lily laughed again. All of the other awed again before hugging him again. Logan smiled as he felt the embrace.

* * *

Suddenly, he heard the sound of another car pulling up nearby. He grew curious as to who it was, and looked on as the others embraced him.

The left car door opened, and a beautiful girl came out of the door. Logan immediately recognized the beautiful red-haired girl tied up to a ponytail; Ellen. It was Ellen! She was here?!

Logan: Ellen?

Lincoln and the others pulled back briefly to look at him.

Lincoln: What is it, Logan?

Logan's smile grew bigger.

Logan: It's Ellen. She's-

But just as he pointed out towards the car, two more figures came out of the car as well. It was the older sisters. The mean ones; the ones who laughed at him when their father beat him before. Immediately, his face contorted to one of fear as he ducked below the chair. Everyone was concerned.

Lori: What is it?

Luan: What's wrong, Logan?

Logan then began breathing heavily, and he looked like he was gonna have a panic attack. Lincoln took into action as he held onto him tightly. Logan wasted no time as he pressed himself into Lincoln even more as he wrapped his tiny arms around him.

Lincoln: What's wrong? Please, calm down.

Logan still was in a panicky mood, but soon he grew brave enough to point outwards. There was Ellen, the girl who treated him with love and respect. But at the same time, there were the other two girls who teased him and harassed and emotionally hurt him so much in his life…


	11. Double Trouble Part 1: Choose

The Louds are now faced with a difficult dilemma. Most of the sisters fear for Logan's safety, and wanted to leave as possible. But Lincoln wanted to at the very least give him a chance to see Ellen before they leave, and maybe even the sisters as well.

Lori: Alright, guys. We need to go, right now!

The other sisters agreed, while Lincoln looked back at Logan. He had a conflicted look on his face, and Lincoln could tell what he was thinking; he really wanted to meet Ellen, but he wasn't sure about meeting the sisters.

Lincoln: What's the matter, Logan?

Logan turned around to see Lincoln.

Logan: I…I really want to see Ellen again…but my other sisters…

Lincoln looked at him with a sympathetic look and gently placed his hands on his cheeks.

Lincoln: Do you really want to?

Logan nodded.

Logan: I want to thank Ellen for bringing me here to you guys. But…

Then, Lori spoke up once she heard what was going on, and she turned towards the two boys.

Lori: Lincoln, let's just get out of here. You remember what Logan said about the other two sisters?

Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln: I know that. It's just that…well, look at him!

He pointed to Logan, who was looking at Ellen and the other two sisters, who were talking to each other. Lincoln then leaned closer to Lori.

Lincoln: Yes, he's scared to meet the other sisters, but don't you think it'l lbe worth it to meet Ellen? Right now, he's anxiously waiting to meet her, just like some people are anxiously waiting for an author to continue a story even though he was having difficulties at school, writer's block and temporary loss of motivation of said story!

Lori looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about.

Lori: W-What?

Lincoln shook his head.

Lincoln: Forget I said that. The point is; don't you think it'll be worth it if he could meet Ellen? I'm pretty sure with her around, the other two won't do anything.

Lori and the other sisters looked at Logan, who was still looking out at Ellen, who was closing the door, preparing to take her older sisters inside the restraunt. Logan stared on, with a worried look on his face. Lincoln placed a hand on his shoulder, and Logan looked back at him.

Lincoln: Logan? What do you think?

Logan looked down a bit, finding his shoes interesting for a moment, before he looked back.

Logan: I'm…I'm not ready…I really want to meet Ellen…but the other two sisters are there…

The Louds looked at him, and while the sisters were relieved, Lincoln himself was rather disappointed that the little boy would not go and meet his hero. But, to be fair, Ellen is being accompanied by two people that harassed him hi whole time being there. So, with a final look to the girls, he gave a sigh beflre looking at Logan.

Lincoln: Alright. Maybe not today, alright?

He then placed a hand on Logan's back, making him give a small smile and nodded.

Logan: Okay.

The two boys gave each other a smile as Lori started the car. They then heard Lynn mumble,

Lynn: Good riddance. If I were to see those two idiots, I would've just simply-

As Lynn rambled on, Logan looked at Lincoln. He just shrugged.

Lincoln: She's pretty protective…perhaps _too_ overprotective at times.

Logan nodded in understanding as the car drove away, leaving Ellen, Fiona and Jessie behind.

* * *

Later, the other louds returned home, having finished their meals for the moment. Logan was slightly lagging behind Lincoln. He was still feeling a bit down since he never got to meet Ellen, but Lincoln was there to support him.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Logan. Anyways, I doubt things would go smoothly. You know, with the other two sisters, and _my_ sisters together. You could just imagine how awkward the tension would be.

Logan looked at him, and after thinking about the supposed scene, now understood what he meant.

Logan: Yeah. You're right.

Lincoln gave a smile as he ruffled his hair gently. Logan then asked,

Logan: So, what can I do now?

Lincoln shrugged, but just before he could answer, Logan felt his left land grabbed-rather roughly-by Lana, who overheard what Logan said, and was excited to try out playing with him.

Lana: Hey there, Logan! I heard you're bored! Come on, I'll take us to the backyard!

Logan widened his eyes in shock, taken aback, before he felt his right hand yanked by a surprising force. It was Lola.

Lola: No! He wants to be with me and my tea party! No way in heck would he be want to be covered in mud!

Logan looked at Lola in confusion.

Logan: What?!

But Lana didn't give Lola a chance to explain, for she tugged his arm in her direction.

Lana: No! He'll be with me!

Lola tugged back.

Lola: No! He's with me!

Lana: Me!

Lola: Me!

The twins continued to argue over one another before Lincoln was able to separate them.

Lincoln: Girls! Easy, there.

But the twins were too busy arguing over who'll be the one to go first.

Lola: I want to be the first one to play with him!

Lana shook her head.

Lana: No! I want him first!

Then, Lincoln had enough, and shouted.

Lincoln: THAT'S ENOUGH!

The twins, and Logan flinched a bit at his shouting. Lincoln looked at the young children briefly, before sighing and pinching.

Lincoln: Alright *sigh*. As much as I want you two to have fun with him, you two have to learn to _share,_ alright?

The twins looked at one another, and grumbled a bit, before nodding. Lincoln then nodded,

Lincoln: Now, Logan gets to pick who he'll be with? Is that okay, Logan?

Logan gave a nod.

Lincoln: Good. Now, choose who you'll be with for today.

The twins took a few steps back, before Logan looked at both of them. Lana and Lola gave them their best pouty faces, and Logan kind of thought of them as kind of adorable. Then the twins gave their reasoning for his supposed choice.

Lola: Please choose me. I promise I'll take great care of you, my little prince.

Lana made an explanation of her own.

Lana: I can make your day a muddy, but exciting day.

Logan listened to their explanations. She liked Lana's reasoning, and he'd like some excitement in his life. But there does appear to be mud involved. And while something inside of him wants him to pick Lana out of excitement, he himself really didn't want to get himself dirty. So, before he could have his nerves talk him out of it, he quickly sidestepped over to Lola. Lola was excited that Logan chose him, while Lana…oh, Lana. If I were to say she's upset, that would be the understatement of the century.

Lola: HAH! I told you he'd rather choose me, Lana!

Lana looked on, eyes growing a bit watery.

Lana: L-L-L…Logan, w-wait…please thi-

But Lola stood between then.

Lola: The choice was made, Lana. Now 'bug' off.

Logan looked at Lola, briefly appalled by her rudeness, before he looked at Lana.

Logan: Sorry, Lana. Maybe sometime later today? Would that work?

Lana looked at Logan, and while still looking betrayed, she gave a light nod. Logan gave a small smile, before he felt himself dragged away by Lola.

Lola: Come, Logan. We mustn't keep waiting.

Lola and Logan walked to the house, leaving Lincoln and Lana behind. Lincoln looked down at an upset Lana.

Lincoln: It's okay, Lana. Logan will come back and see you later on today.

He placed a hand on her hair, but she shook her head. Lincoln heard the poor chap's broken voice.

Lana: N-No. That's not it…it's just that…I was right. Logan likes Lola more than me…

Lincoln was upset at seeing his little sister upset, so he hugged her, and Lana just let herself lean towards him. Lincoln rubbed her back as he explained.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lana. Remember, Logan doesn't remember us. Once he'll get his memories back, he'll be sure to love you more than he does now again.

Lana looked at him, and with tears streaming down, she gave a slight nod.

Lana: *sniffle* O-O…Okay…I hope you're right…

Lincoln grew a smile, and tightened his hug. Lana smiled some more as she felt his warmth. Then she thought to herself, _"Oh, I hope Logan treats Lola well. She's got a history of anger management issues and manipulation tricks. Poor little boy…"_


	12. AN: Not A Chapter Rewrite underway!

**AN: Hi, everyone. Superkoola here.**

 **Honestly, I think it's about time I make another rewrite of one of my older stories: Finally Reunited.**

 _ ***shouts of distraught fans***_

 **Hold on! Let me explain, will you?!**

 **Phew…anyways, the reason why I'm rewriting this is because I am not happy with what I've written.**

 **Incorrect formatting for the stories. Apparently, script-formatting is against the rules. I thought I'd write them in this way to help make it easier, but it does break the flow of the story a bit. So...there. Sure, there are others who do this, but I don't want to take any risks.**

 **A few glaring plotholes (such as when the Loud Parents relieved that Logan's alive when they mentioned to Lincoln that there is a special surprise in the basement.)**

… **Well, I've got nothing for the 3** **rd** **reason.**

 **So those are the reasons why I'm rewriting. However, I don't believe I'm going to delete this story. I know a lot of people love this, and while I hope they'll also love the rewritten version, if they don't like it…well, it's still here.**

 **So that's all I have to say. I hope you guys will look forward to the rewrite…and please be patient. One time, a Guest review threatened to report me if I don't continue this story. Thankfully, I denied his review from entering the list (since he's a Guest) but jeez, calm down! I have a life too, you know! I'm human!**

 **Anyways, I hope you are looking forward to this. When it will be out…hopefully around this Christmas.**


	13. Rewrite is Finally Here!

**AN: Hey guys! Superkoola here!**

 **Great news! THE REWRITE FOR FINALLY REUNITED IS FINALLY HERE!**

 **Woohoo!**

 **I know, it's been so long! So here's the thing; the very first few chapters are gonna have major changes from the original. That's because I also want to expand on the characters of Ellen Anderson, and the two sisters, Fiona and Jessie. I still want to make the last two likable, but some more expansion would help as well!**

 **The new story should be up right about now as I'm uploading this! Hope you can stick around to find it! Consider this a Merry Christmas gift to the two of you out there who haven't given up on this story yet! Just kidding, I'm sure there's more, but…yeah.**

 **Have a safe Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
